Shattered Pride
by Junjou-is-pureheart
Summary: Complete five shots story. Last chap:“…How many times you want it, Usagi-san?” Misaki asked, desperately tried to hold his cry.“I will say it over and over, again and again, until you sick and don’t want to hear it anymore!” Romantica, Egoist, Terrorist.
1. Egoist: Shattered Pride

**My very first fan fiction XD I know my English is bad but review please~~ **

**Oh, I also have deviantart account, here's the username~~, .com**

**I have 2 Junjou Romantica fan arts if anyone want to see them :D Okay back to the story**

**Egoist pairing**

"Where am I?"

That thought came instantly to Hiroki's brain as he saw the endless black, the place where he stood now. He could not feel anything, nor he could see anything, as he just walked and walked in this darkness abyss.

"Just where the heck am I?!" he mumbled annoyingly as the wrinkles came as well to his face. Somehow he felt lonely now. He was hoping at least he is not alone. Usually, in normal condition he would want to talk and chat with Akihiko, even he missed that damn Miyagi. But of course, our Hiroki just only remember one thing in his head at time like this, doesn't he?? Only one person, one word.

"Nowaki…"

Then, just like a magic, there stood Nowaki in front of Hiroki, make the older man yelped a "WHOA!!" because of his own surprise, as he stumbled his own foot and fall. Nowaki caught him on time.

"Are you alright, Hiro-san?"

Nowaki leaned, to see if anything happened to his beloved one, while that beloved could not stop himself from blushed furiously.

"Ba… baka, I'm okay!! You didn't need to help me!!"

Hiroki pushed Nowaki instantly. We all know Hiroki was actually very happy that Nowaki care about him, but of course, his annoying high pride made him did not want to look weak. And again, he is older than Nowaki about 4 years. He definitely did not want to look like happy or girly (for Hiroki, if he felt happy, he felt like girl ^^;), but that action, made Nowaki kinda sad. Seeing that damn disappointed face, Hiroki felt guilty right after that.

_Urrgh… why did he have to put that face!!! It makes me look like the bad one here!!_

"Well, uh… umm…" he tried to speak. Nowaki listened confusedly.

"Uh… but, thank you…"

Nowaki could not help it but chuckled when he heard that. He knew that was meant to be an apology. That 's just like his Hiro-san. And that's what make Hiroki is so cute and adorable for him, while he could see Hiroki's cheeks became more and more beautiful with that red colors of blushing.

"Hiro-san is so cute." He smiled warmly.

"Baka!! Don't say something like that"

"But you are," Nowaki stepped forward, made Hiroki took a step back, but a warm big hand caught his face and force Hiroki's eyes to look at Nowaki's. "So, cute."

Hiroki could have sworn he just heard a big _TA-DUMPH_ from his heart and felt his face is so hot because of the embarassement. He looked at Nowaki's seductive face.

_Da… damn…_

"Ba… baka… I'm older than you… 4 years… how can be a 28th years old annoying guy like me is cute??"

If we look from Nowaki's perspective, Hiroki's embarrassed face looked very cute and somehow aroused him. He smiled gently.

_This is so weird_… Hiroki thought. Despite what was coming out from his mouth, his heart felt the contradicty. Every time Nowaki say those sweet words, his heart felt like jumping, embarrassed, and strangely happy.

Because of his pride, he would never, ever said something like that though.

Then again, Hiroki remembered where he was, and came back to his first question.

"Where am I?" now become "Where are us??"

Nowaki was about to opened his mouth when Hiroki realized he heard something cracking. The blackness where Nowaki stood was cracking and opened, and Nowaki fell.

_Oh God_, Nowaki fell.

"Nowaki, NO!!" Fortunately Hiroki caught Nowaki's hand on time on time just before he fall to even deepest slumber. Shocked Nowaki was hanging unto Hiroki's hand while Hiroki took a peek to see what the world behind the darkness, just only to see something like a blazing fire that ready to burn anything.

He gulped. _And Nowaki was about to fall to this hell?!_

"No… Nowaki, just hang on!!"

Please. Everything happened to me is okay, but not for Nowaki. Please!!

He keep thinking like that while still holding Nowaki's hand. Nowaki was hanging between life and death. Slowly Nowaki recovered from his shock from what was happened to him. Instead he surprised to see his beloved Hiro-san's face.

"Hiro-san…"

Nowaki could see those wrinkles on Hiroki's face. That worried face. A look you will never see at Hiroki's face, except something that was important for him is in danger. Nowaki could not believe his eyes to seeing Hiroki looked so desperate and worried.

Unfortunately for Hiroki, even thought he is older than Nowaki, but Nowaki's height and weight is too much handle for him. His hand started to sweat, and he could not pull Nowaki, afraid when he did, Nowaki's hand would slipped because of his wet hand and fell instead. He became more and more afraid now. Maybe he did not know that he looked nearly cried right now.

_Please… please…. God, save Nowaki…_

Nowaki's expression changed instantly. With a gentle, lovingly, yet saddened face, he faced his Hiroki.

"Hiro-san…"

"Don't talk now!! I'm trying to help you!!" Hiroki shouted desperately.

"I love you."

Nowaki would got a punch if he was not in this situation, he knew that when he saw Hiroki's angry and annoyed face.

"IDIOT!! Now's not the time!!"

"It's okay…"

"IT WON'T BE OKAY IF YOU FALL, NOW SHUT UP BRAT" Hiroki yelled angrily at him.

"It will be okay… Hiro-san I love you."

"NOWAKI, brat, could you shut up already!?!?"

"You won't be able to pull me, just release me already."

Hiroki could not believe his ears.

"DON'T BE STUPID ASSHOLE, DO YOU THINK I—"

_Do you think I would do something like that…_

"But if you keep my hand, at this state, you will fall too…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER FOR ME!!" Hiroki yelled angrily and desperately.

"DON'T SAY SUCH BAD THINGS"

"Well it does a matter for me…" Nowaki smiled. "I don't want you to fall too."

"WHY THE HELL YOU SAID SOMETHING LIKE THIS, AT TIME LIKE THIS!?!?"

"Because I love you. I love you. I love you so much."

"IDIOT!! Shut up, SHUT UP!!"

_I would be nothing without you. Please… please…_

"Please release my hand Hiro-san."

"AS IF I WOULD DO!!"

Nowaki felt something wet on his cheek. While hanging and holding unto Hiroki's hand, he faced his love, to only see Hiroki's crying face once again. You could say Nowaki was shocked.

Hiroki was crying.

_This damn bastard frickin moron idiot brat…_

_How many times he need to shatter all my prides into dust??_

Surprised, Nowaki could only mumbled, "Hiro-san…"

"You, big, idiot brat…" Hiroki could not stop his tears.

"Don't you dare leave me alone…"

"I…"

_I love you too!! I'm so freaking in love with you!! Couldn't you see that?? So much… So much…_

Nowaki's expression was softened once again. No matter what happened, he will fall. It's only matter on time. Hiroki already knew it. He knew it, yet he tried to lying to himself with frustration.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san, in the end, I can't make you smile… even though I promised I would never make you cry…"

"DON"T SAY END!!" Hiroki was crying more than he had thought he would be. He tried to stop, he did not want to look like a crybaby weak person, especially in front of Nowaki, the one who supposed to be cry in this situation. He sobbed again, could not believe how weak actually he was. "Bastard… then keep your promise!!"

As warm tears fell to Nowaki's saddened worried face, the grip was tightening as well. But still Nowaki's hand keep slipped slowly.

_It's only matter on time…_

Hiroki refused to believe that. He absolutely, certainly refuse to believe that.

_Are there any limits to the emotion called "love"? _Hiroki suddenly recalled his thought when he was crying too in Nowaki's arms, at the library.

Hurting others… and even get hurt yourself…

"Nowa… Nowakii…" He sobbed.

_Rather than succumbing to hatred, it's better yet to… leave a scar much like a burn mark._

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki couldn't take it anymore. To see someone who is so precious for him, crying desperately because of himself. Then Nowaki decided it.

_That way, you'll never be able to forget me. Go live merciless of the strength to tear yourself away from me._

Nowaki, did something that was not expected by Hiroki. Because, the next time he faced Nowaki, he would see Nowaki's last smile. A farewell smile.

_Loving someone so much… just so much…_

"Hiro-san, I love you. I'm sorry."

To Hiroki's surprise, Nowaki pinched Hiroki's hand that holding his right hand with his left hand, made the older man yelped and release his grip accidentally, release his love instantly.

"Good bye."

_Never again will I ever experience this kind of love._

Hiroki felt his heart stop beating while anger, desperate, and frustration came to his head. He desperately tried to reach Nowaki's hand once again, but everything was too late.

Nowaki fell down to the hell he never seen before.

_Hiro-san, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you. I love you, I miss you. Kusama Nowaki._

Hiroki could have sworn he saw Nowaki was smiling to him, even thought he was falling down. Unreachable smile…

Hiroki could not believe this. He could only watch Nowaki while he could only crying more and more louder.

_I love you. I love you. I love you so much._

Then he screamed like he was not be able to live anymore.

"NOWAKIIIII!!!!!!!"

THUD.

Then he hit the floor hard.

"OUCH!! DAMN!! It hurts!!" Hiroki shouted.

"Hiro-san??"

That was a warm, lovingly voice. He looked up. And there's Nowaki beside him.

"Nowaki!!!" Hiroki hugged Nowaki instantly make the younger man surprised and confused.

"You moron!!!"

"Hi-Hiro-san?? What's wrong? What happened??" Nowaki asked confusedly.

"Huh?" Hiroki blinked and released his grip. He saw where he was and analyzed it carefully. He was in his bedroom. There was the window. There was the gift from Nowaki when he came back from America. There was he sitting in floor stupidly beside his bed, and there was Nowaki stare at him with a worried and surprised face.

_Wait a second. Floor??_

Then realization hit him hard. Everything was just a stupid dream. That stupid nightmare made him fell from his bed to floor because of his overreaction while he was still sleeping. Then Hiroki cursed himself for being so stupid and embarrassing. He had his pride shattered… by his own nightmare?! His own stupid dream?! What the hell??

_Damn it!! Why did not I think about it?! There's no way there's a place that nothing can see and only have black within. Oh well, anything can happening in his dream._

"Hiro-san??" Nowaki asked again, still confused with Hiroki's reaction.

Another realization hit Hiroki again when he heard Nowaki's voice. This time along with embarrassment. He slowly remembered what just he had done after fell from floor.

He cursed Nowaki, but that's not the point.

He hugged him.

He hugged him.

He hugged Nowaki.

BLUSH

_I HUGGED NOWAKI. Oh God!! And it was over a nightmare. That was so embarrassing!!_

"Hiro-san are you okay?" Nowaki leaned still with a worried face, to his surprise only to see Hiroki's flushed red face.

_Damn!! This is so embarrassing!! I could die anytime!!!_

"I… I'm FINE!! Ahahaha… it's just a stupid nightmare I had… hahaha!! Le-let's go back to bed…!!" Hiroki cursed himself, for his voice heard so shaking and embarrassingly. _Oh God, damn it…_

Nowaki still looked worried at him, made the older is the one who confused now. "Wh… what?"

"But you're crying."

They remained silent for five seconds. Stupidly Hiroki asked, "Come again?"

"You're crying." Then Nowaki wiped his tears, then showed Hiroki his wet hand. Hiroki still stared at it confusedly_. I'm crying?? Those are my tears? I'm crying this much?_

"You're crying so much, and I could have sworn I heard you screamed my name just before you fell to the floor." Nowaki looked at Hiroki's face without hesitation.

Hiroki let everything came to his head, until a click popped in his head and he got everything alright. After another big, embarrassing realization hit his head once again…

_OH. MY. GOD._

Hiroki's face is no longer red. It's black, if there's any color to describe how much embarrassed was he at that time. And it's all because of that stupid nightmare!!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!!!!"

Hiroki then started to screamed crazily and throw all pillows and everything near him to all directions, make Nowaki more confused and worried.

"Hi-Hiro-san, calm down!!!"

"HOW COULD I!! THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!!"

"But, Hiro-"

"SHUT UP!! DON'T LOOK AT ME!!! YOU MORON!!"

"Hiro-sa-"

"YEAH!! I'm completely an idiot!!! This is not an adult is supposed to be!! So embarrassing!!! So stupid!! How could I cried over you because of my own dream?! This is so embarrassing!! I'm so PATHETIC!!"

"Cried over me?" Nowaki now get a click in his head. Hiroki then realized what just he said.

_This is the worst…_

"Were you," Nowaki gave Hiroki a warm, gently, lovingly, yet so seductive smile. "Dreaming of me, Hiro-san?"

Nowaki really can't help but to think his Hiro-san is so cute and adorable, to see him getting eager and embarrassed and flustered even cried… and everything was because of a dream of Kusama Nowaki? Nowaki looked at Hiroki's oh very very cute embarrassed face. Hiroki couldn't run anywhere anymore. Nowaki had known everything.

Damn, seeing Hiroki like this, made his composure slipped and want him right there.

"You are so cute, Hiro-san."

"SHUT UP!!! Don't make fun of me—Mmmph!!" Hiroki could not finished his sentence as a hungry mouth crushed against his with passion.

"Mmmh… mmphh… Nowaa—ahh… ahn…"

Nowaki gave Hiroki's lip one last lick before he smirked to Hiroki. "I'm so happy." Then he began to unbutton Hiroki's shirt.

"I… idiot!! What are you doing!!" Hiroki shouted, panicked, and flustered furiously. "A… anyway… anyone who saw that dumb nightmare would have felt the same wa--- aahh!! Ahh…" His unfinished sentence is replaced by a soft moan, as Nowaki kissed his collarbone and started licking Hiroki's nipple.

"It won't feel the same way…" Nowaki replied him while he sucked on his nipple and his other hand was teasing the other, Nowaki rewarded beautiful moans by Hiroki.

"Nnn… yaa… yaah… stop it--hnn!!" Hiroki could not talk coherently and he hated it.

"To see how much important I am for my beloved… I really so, so happy that I could die right now…" Nowaki kissed him again softly, and then smiled warmly, looked at Hiroki's adorable aroused face.

"Mmmh… nnn… i-idiot… hah…"

Nowaki chuckled, then kissed Hiroki's hand.

"I love you."

_This person…_

Then Nowaki continued to Hiroki's pants, slowly opened it, and rubbed it.

"Aah…Aahhh!! Yaah… nnnowa… ahh!!" Hiroki jerked, made the younger turned on even more.

_No matter what happened, my pride will never stand strong in front of his sight._

"Nowa… Nowakiii… I can't…" Hiroki pleaded. "B-bed…"

Nowaki grinned, then lifted Hiroki easily from the floor to the bed. Then slowly he opened his own shirt too, then caged Hiroki in bed with his two hands. He smiled lovingly at Hiroki's pleading face, then kissed him gently yet so passionetly. Before he continued his exploration on Hiroki's body, he said those words again.

"I love you."

_And the weirdest thing is, I don't care, as long as I have him. As long I can be with him…_

"Nowaki… i-idiot…I…"

_If it's you, I don't care… Just love me more! Destroy all my pride to shambles, and allow me to savor the taste of that pleasure._

Nowaki just smiled, and Hiroki embarrassingly tried to give up to his pride again…

"I…"

_I love you. I love you. I love you so much._

"I love you too…"

Hiroki turned his face, too embarrassed to even look at his love's face, while Nowaki, too surprised to hear such a beautiful confession from his beloved.

_What if… what if you were to be the most important one to the person you love… just… how happy would you be?_

"Hiro-san…!"

Then Nowaki instantly hugged Hiroki hard because of the happiness.

"Whoa!! Nowaki, baka!!"

_I would be nothing without you. It really can't be helped._

_**End.**_

**Fiuuuh!! That was hard!! This is my very first fan fic, so tell me where the wrongs… My English is bad too, sorry… T,T.**

**So, was it good or bad?? I accept critics, so if please review!! Also, I'm gonna make or not gonna make any fan fics it's all depend of how many reviews I get, so please everyone?? Thank you!!**

**~Junjou-is-pureheart**


	2. Terrorist: Flowers for an adult

**No longer one shot… I know my English is really are bad and I can't describe everything nice like everyone but please, read and review!!!**

**Terrorist Pairing**

"Hm? Kamijyo, what's wrong??"

Miyagi Yoh (35), Literature professor from Mitsuhashi University, really couldn't help but to stare at his assistant, who acted really strange from morning. Kamijyo Hiroki didn't want to sit, instead keep cursing for his butt being ached, and worked… while the assistant only stand.

"Hey, Kamijyo, you really are weird… What is chair's function if you don't want to sit on it?" Miyagi asked Hiroki while smoking. He examined his assistant.

_Hmm? Aren't those black bag eyes?? Didn't he sleep well?_

"Shit that bastard… he nearly broke my hips…" Miyagi could hear Hiroki muttered. Then he smirked.

_Oooh, I see…_

"You guys really are doing well huh??" Miyagi had a satisfactory smile when he saw his assistant blushed and gawked.

_Bingo!!_

"Ahahaha… w-what do you mean Professor?? Hahaha… y-yes we're doing fine…" Hiroki tried to calm himself while Miyagi only grinned more and more.

"I mean your relationship is doing well… you can't sit huh…?? What did _that bastard_ do to you, nearly broke your hips huh…"

Miyagi couldn't hold his laugh when he saw his assistant panicked, flustered and blushed. It is always fun to tease Hiroki. Hiroki grunted when he saw the professor was laughing and replied him, trying to change the subject.

"A-anyway, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Your skin… is quite smooth lately."

BLUSH

_Wow_, Hiroki thought. _It's rare to see the professor blushing_.

Miyagi couldn't believe this sudden turn of situation. It's not like Hiroki expected this too though.

"So, you guys are doing well too, I kinda worried before to know you're going out with some college student, but looks like there's nothing to worried about…" Hiroki smirked against the flustered Miyagi.

"W-what the hell?? Is this some kind of revenge??"

"Well, last time I saw you, you were pinned down by a some college student… I never expected you to be an uke…" Hiroki like the way he said that sentence. He grinned, when again will he get any chance to tease the professor?

"WHAT THE HECK?! OF COURSE I'M NOT THE UKE!! I'M THE SEME…" Miyagi just realized what was he saying when the door of the office where he and his assistant stood opened and there was some young lad with green eyes stunned.

"…………………………"

The three of them remain silent, until the green eyed student spoke.

"U-uhm… I want to give my assignment to Kamijyo sensei, s-since I got sick yesterday and I don't have any chance to give it to you, s-so I want to give it to you now…"

_Poor kid, he is blushing so badly. Bet he want to run away from here as fast as he can…_

"Bring it here, Takahashi."

The student which name is Takahashi Misaki (it's written on the assignment) came in to the office with very uncomfortable aura, gave the assignment to Hiroki, then running fast from the office.

Miyagi and Hiroki still remained silent until Miyagi gave Hiroki an evil aura. Hiroki gulped.

"This is all your fault!!! Pay with your body!!" Miyagi shouted as he pinned the shocked assistant to the floor.

"W…wait!!! Professor!! That was not my fault!! It's your own fault…"

BRAK

"…………………………….."

They remained silent again, as the door opened again and there stood some handsome college student, with very VERY evil aura…

"Mi………ya………..gi……………"

"Shi-Shinobu-chin?! What are you doing here?? Sh-shouldn't you be at your school?!" Miyagi released his grip on Hiroki instantly and gulped. _Shit!!!_

Shinobu came in and yelled at him, "IF I DON'T CHECK YOU EVERY MORNING, HOW FAR WILL YOU GO WITH HIM?!" He pointed at Hiroki, made the assistant professor grunted.

"Hey!! It's not my fault!! Anyway, I have class soon…" Hiroki stand up and collected his books, then while he still cursing his butt he walked away from the office room, made Shinobu kinda confused.

"What's with him?? Why did he look like in pain??"

"Well, do you remember when you like that too?? You couldn't sit down at that time." Miyagi smirked.

Shinobu blushed madly and give Miyagi a deadly look, made the older one chuckled. At that time refers to the day after Shinobu was fucked really hard by Miyagi.

"Told you he is a homo."

"You… bastard…"

"What?" Miyagi had a bad feeling.

"You DID THAT to him?!?!" Miyagi gawked heard Shinobu yelled something like that.

"NO!! Shinobu-chin, you got it all wrong-Whoa!!!" Miyagi could not finished his sentence as Shinobu attacked him, made some books fell from its place and made the two of them fell to the floor.

_This brat… so childish…_

"Miyagi you bastard!! I can't believe you—mmph!!" Miyagi didn't let Shinobu finished his sentence as his lips crushed against Shinobu's and pinned him to the nearest wall.

"Miya… mmh…Miyagi—mmm…" Shinobu's expression changed suddenly. His eyes was wide because of the shock and his power all gone while Miyagi's hand traveled to his chest. Miyagi smirked.

_Yet so cute…_

"Mi… Miyagi…" Shinobu pleaded, his eyes became watery.

BRAK

The door opened again and Hiroki came back.

"Oi, professor, I forgot my student's assignment over there, could you…" Hiroki couldn't finish his sentence when he saw Miyagi was pinning Shinobu against wall.

"………………………….."

Again, another silent. Hiroki gawked, Shinobu grunted annoyingly, Miyagi sighed. _The worst day…_

"Err, Kamijyo, here's the assignment."

"Ahahaha… okay, thanks… I won't disturb you guys, so…"

"Nope, we are finished."

"WE ARE??" Shinobu shouted disappointed.

"You must go to school." Miyagi replied him. Shinobu sighed, then walked away from the office. Hiroki saw him walked away then began to question Miyagi.

"Hmm, is it really okay going out with him? I mean, he's the dean's son, right??"

"And my ex wife's brother."

"That only make everything worse," Hiroki sighed. "You can get fired you know."

"Well…" Miyagi couldn't say anything. His assistant was right. He already questioned himself about his relationship with Shinobu, but still…

_But still, I love him._

Miyagi sighed. Hiroki only watch him, then talked again.

"W-well, I think it's okay, if you guys love each other…"

"Awwwh, that's so sweet Kamijyo!!!" Hiroki was shocked by the sudden hug from Miyagi.

"BAH!! Get off me!!"

"Oh yeah," Miyagi released his grip. "I bought some beers and sake for you. There, on your table. Don't blackmail me okay??"

"Okay, okay…" Hiroki sighed while Miyagi grinned.

"Oh, my class is about to start." Miyagi began to collected his books. "Bye Kamijyo!"

Miyagi walked away from the office and went to his class. He still thinking about how dangerous his relationship with Shinobu, but still, he didn't want to lose Shinobu.

_What the hell, I'm an adult, yet I act like this…_

Miyagi recall what was Hiroki saying.

_I think it's okay, if you guys love each other…_

Miyagi smiled wryly to himself. _Is it okay for me to believe that easily?_

After all his work done, Miyagi decided to pick Shinobu up. He went to Shinobu's university and waited for him. At first, he still felt weird, for an adult that picked a teen up. Then he saw Shinobu.

"Oi, Shino…"

Miyagi didn't finish his sentence, as he saw a girl was flirting on Shinobu. Shinobu just remained calm and silent. Miyagi felt the uneasiness came to his stomach.

_Hey, hey, I can't get jealous to some high school girls…_

"Shinobu, where do you want to go??" The girl asked him.

_Shinobu?! How dare you call him by his first name?! Hey, Shinobu!! Why did you let her call you by your first name?! _Miyagi gawked when he realized what did he think. _Damn…_

"Hmm, I want to buy some flowers, but I don't understand what should I choose."

"Flowers? I can help you!!" The girl giggled. "Let's go shall we?"

And just like that, Miyagi let them go. He still annoyed.

_Calm yourself Miyagi… you are an adult. He is a brat. An adult is not supposed get jealous… no, I mean an adult is not supposed to come to a brat's social life…_

Miyagi sighed. He couldn't believe how jealous he was.

_Want to buy some flowers huh… You can ask me to come with you, you didn't need to ask that girl. Who is it for, anyway…_

Then Miyagi got some light in his head.

_Is it for me?_

Miyagi knew that it was not good to just expecting things like that, but he can't help but to smile when he thought of that. Then Miyagi decided to go back to his apartment.

DING DONG

"Come in." Shinobu came in to Miyagi's house and brought some cabbages to stir. Miyagi examined him.

_No flowers… so it's not for me…_ Miyagi sighed. He felt a little disappointed. Shinobu just realized Miyagi stared at him and glared back at him. "What?"

"No… nothing."

Shinobu got confused a little, but decided to let that feeling go. Then he went to the kitchen and started to prepare the meal.

Miyagi still stared at him, but then sighed.

_If it's not for me… Then who is it for?? What for he bought flowers anyway? Is someone in his family's birthday coming soon?_

Miyagi then shook his head.

_Nah… if it's some family related like that, the dean should already told me… Our relationship is not that bad…_

Shinobu started to think there's something wrong with Miyagi when he saw the old man still stared to him. When Miyagi realized Shinobu had stared at him back, Miyagi turned his head.

"What's wrong, old man?" Shinobu asked annoyingly.

"Huh?"

"You're acting weird. You've been staring at me since I came."

"Ahahaha, Shinobu-chin, maybe it's just your imagination?"

_He didn't look like he's hiding something… _Miyagi still analyzed him. _But why didn't he tell me about those flowers?_

"Miyagi…?"

_Why is this bothering me so much?_

"Miyagi, what's wrong?"

_Why…_

"Miyagi--- hmmph!!" Miyagi suddenly kissed Shinobu hard and pinned him to the sofa. Shinobu's eyes widen due to shock and unable to do anything while Miyagi started to rub Shinobu's pants.

"No…!!! Miya…aaahhh!! Ahhn…" Shinobu couldn't stop himself from moaning. Miyagi opened Shinobu's pants, made the college student panicked and flustered.

"Wha…!! What are you doing?! If you want to do it, go to bed first….!"

"Where did you go?"

"H-huh?"

"Where did you go after school?" Miyagi gave Shinobu a serious look, made the younger startled.

"Huh…? I…" Shinobu turned his eyes from Miyagi. His cheeks still red because of the embarrassment. "I didn't go anywhere… I came here as fast as I can after school."

Miyagi felt the jealousness came again to his stomach. _He is lying…_

"Don't lie to me." Shinobu knew Miyagi really was serious from his tone, but he still averted his gaze from Miyagi.

"I… I'm not…"

"You're lying." Miyagi gave Shinobu an angry look, then kissed him again hard.

"Mmm… Miyagi…. Mmmh!!" Shinobu's eyes began to water. "What's wrong with you?!"

_Why didn't he tell me the truth?!_

Shinobu then realized it. "You… you saw me before…"

Miyagi just remained silent.

_Why did you hide it from me?!_

Then Shinobu's expression changed. He looked like he felt guilty, but still he didn't say anything.

_Why… do I always get panicked and flustered when it's come to you?_

"Where did you go Shinobu?" Miyagi asked him again. Shinobu still remained silent, then he began to speak.

"I… don't know what are you talking about…"

And that's it. Miyagi release his grip, still stared angrily to Shinobu, while the younger just keep averting his eyes from Miyagi's. Then Shinobu stood up, and went back to his house.

"Miyagi… I… I'm sorry…" was the last words before Shinobu came out from Miyagi's house.

Miyagi still remained silent. Then sighed sadly while the uneasiness came to his stomach.

_What do you intend to do by making me more taken in by you?_

"Damn… Shinobu…" Miyagi muttered annoyingly. "Shinobu… Shinobu…"

_Shinobu…_

"Do you know if Shinobu is going out with someone?"

TA-DUMPH

"Eeh??? Ahahahaha, I don't know anything about that, Sir." Miyagi tried to calm himself from being all flustered just because of one question from Shinobu's father--- aka the Dean. Miyagi was called to Dean's office in the next morning and never expected to be asked something like that.

Poor one, he didn't know the one who Shinobu is going out with is in front of him.

"Is that so…" The Dean somewhat looked disappointed.

"Why do you ask?" Miyagi replied him, still trying to act calm and composed, even though he still shocked from the sudden question.

"Well…" The Dean sighed. "You know…. Recently Shinobu looks like hiding something…"

"Hmm?" That made Miyagi was suspicious too.

"He bought some flowers, but when I asked him who is it for, he didn't want to tell me… And I think sometimes I saw him with a girl, and always a same girl…"

Miyagi stunned to hear that while The Dean sighed again.

_Flowers… a girl… is she the same girl I saw her before too? Did Shinobu…?_

"And it's not just that, Shinobu keep saying that he have plans on Sunday when I asked him to go for a trip to Osaka…" The dean still talked, "I wonder if it's a date?"

Miyagi didn't want to think like this, but hell he worried just like back then when suddenly Shinobu went away from him because he still kept Sensei's photo.

_Did he… not love me anymore? Maybe he's already tired of me?_

That thought only made the professor's mood worse.

"Well actually, I kinda happy…" The dean said again, and Miyagi listened carefully. "You know, I always worried about his social life…"

"Why?" Miyagi asked confusedly.

"You see… He's pretty intelligent, I'm so proud of him of course…" He continued. "But he doesn't have many friends since he was still a little kid… and it makes me kinda worried, afraid that he didn't grow up like a normal kid, and just like to be by himself, without any friend." Then the dean chuckled. "So, if he has a girlfriend now, it's a good thing, right? I mean, he still a normal college student after all. He can build a good relationship."

Those words made Miyagi's heart wounded and crashed.

_Yes… that's right… a normal college student would have a normal girl as a lover… Not an old man like me… a good relationship…_

"I just curious about who is his girlfriend… I thought maybe you know something, since you pretty close with him…" The dean smiled to Miyagi. "But it's okay, thank you for listened to my story, and thank you for taking care of Shinobu all this time."

Miyagi smiled wryly. "It's my pleasure, sir." Then he came out from Dean's office.

While walked Miyagi kept thinking about what the dean just said. He felt so sad, weird, down, and somehow jealous.

_I already question myself from the beginning…_ He thought_. If this is really are okay to keep my relationship with Shinobu…_

Somehow he remembered his own words back then.

_If one day I become an obstruction in his life, I will walk away. I will not impede his future just because I want to stay by his side. He is so much younger, and he still has so much ahead of him that he has yet to achieve or experience. I will not deprive him of that chance just to __stay with him. I'll walk away, i__f it is better for him._

Miyagi sighed. That really wide his eyes open. Hiroki said it's okay if they love each other, but what if Shinobu doesn't love him anymore? What if Shinobu finally falling to someone else, a normal girl? He must end his relationship… mustn't him?

It's better like this, isn't it? This is what everyone called a good normal relationship… isn't it?

_But Shinobu is not the typical one who cheats…_ Miyagi thought again. Then he stomped angrily to his office.

_DAMN IT!! Who is the one keep saying about something like fated lovers over and over, and now just ditch me like this??_

"Oi, Professor!"

"Um?" Miyagi just realized he had already in his office and kept walking in a circle until his assistant called him.

"What's wrong?? You're acting weird lately." Hiroki said. Miyagi still didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, I will go back to work now." Hiroki still gave him a suspicious worried look, but Miyagi didn't bother him.

Then Miyagi decided it. If Shinobu really doesn't have any more feelings to him, he will stop this relationship. It's for Shinobu and his own sake.

_And we will find out about that… in this Sunday._

10.00 AM, 24th of July. In front of Shinobu's apartment. Miyagi spied from far, so he wouldn't get noticed.

Miyagi felt weird to stalk Shinobu like this. _What am I doing?? I must look like a really weird, suspicious stalker… _he thought annoyingly to himself.

_Ah, he came out. _Miyagi quickly got in his car. He examined Shinobu carefully. He wore a pretty casual suit and brought the flowers with him, made Miyagi's heart sunk into deeper wound. Shinobu called a taxi and went in. Quietly Miyagi turned on his car too, and followed Shinobu.

_So, it really is a date, huh…_

Miyagi couldn't focus at driving his car really much while in his head only kept thinking of Shinobu. Pissed off himself, he started to turn on some music, hope he would calm himself soon, but his mood only get worse.

Somehow, after some hours, Miyagi began to confuse. The taxi still on his way, but…

_Hey, this is weird. Is date supposed to be this far from your home?? The cinema is far away behind us…_

Suddenly, Miyagi felt so nostalgic.

_Wait…_

A few minutes after that, Shinobu got off from the taxi. After he paid the driver, he began to walk to the stairs that lead to some garden.

_I knew this way…_

Miyagi got off from his car quickly too and followed Shinobu quietly. His heart was racing so fast.

_I knew this place!!_

Miyagi could hear his heart began to race faster, and quickly looked at his watch. 24th of July.

_This is…_

He blinked a second because of the wind, and opened his eyes and stared to a place where he and Shinobu stood. To see Shinobu in front of him and…

_This is Sensei's grave…_

Miyagi couldn't believe this. That day, was the date of Sensei's death. The flowers Shinobu bought were placed at the grave by Shinobu. Miyagi only stared at Shinobu in shock while Shinobu didn't realize that his fated lover was behind him.

"Greetings, we never met before, but I want to speak with you…" Shinobu spoke. "I'm Takatsuki Shinobu."

Miyagi gulped. So it's not a date with any girl. What a stupid thought he had been thinking. But why did Shinobu come to Sensei's grave? Miyagi still stunned between confuse and… warm happiness.

"I'm Miyagi Yoh's lover." Shinobu flushed a second before started to speak again. "The one… who loves him so much."

TA-DUMPH

Miyagi hoped Shinobu didn't hear that. Miyagi too surprised to hear a confession in the place like this. His heart was racing too fast. He couldn't think anymore while the embarrassment came to his cheeks.

"You know… I don't really like you at first… you maybe already know that…" Shinobu spoke again. "I got jealous pretty fast and I didn't really like that side of me either… but I couldn't help it…"

"I knew it from Miyagi himself. He really loved you really much, and you loved him back too… So when he said he loves me, back then in here… even though I was really happy, I felt afraid too…"

"It's because we are different. I don't know much about you, since we never met before… But I know you're a pretty calm and composed adult, while I'm… just a brat…"

Shinobu became silent and Miyagi hold his breath.

"You may laugh at me, I'm just a childish and selfish brat that keep disturbing Miyagi and annoy him. And that really make me afraid, because I'm different with you, that I'm not a good person to be falling in love with…"

Miyagi's eyes widenned and Shinobu continued.

"I always keep thinking… what should I do to be a good person for Miyagi? What should I do so I can be a calm and composed adult like you supposed to be?"

"I keep asking myself these questions, yet I still can't find the answer… but when I finally heard Miyagi really loves me the most, all my worries are gone, and I'm so happy…"

Miyagi only stunned there, only stared at his little terrorist with a surprised, yet so warm eyes. His expression changed slowly.

_Shinobu…_

"I only want to tell you… that even though like this, I really love Miyagi so much… so you didn't have to worry. Thank you… for have always been taking care of him."

Shinobu bowed his head, and then stared at the grave, while Miyagi couldn't hold back for much longer.

"…Shinobu…"

Shinobu nearly jumped to hear Miyagi's voice and quickly glanced at him with a deep crimson flushed face because of the embarrassment.

"MI-MIYAGI?! Wh-What… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! How long… how much did you hear?!"

"I heard everything." Miyagi replied him softly.

"W-W-WHAT?! J-Jerk!!! Why did you—mmph!" Miyagi didn't let Shinobu finish his sentence as he grab Shinobu's wrist and pulled him into a deep kiss, made the younger's eyes widen due to shock and the colors in his cheeks became more red. "Mmmh…"

_You're aggressive, but you're a coward._

"Mmmmh… Miyagi…" Shinobu pleaded and Miyagi smiled softly to him.

_You keep using harsh words, but your ears easily turn red_.

Miyagi glanced at the flowers Shinobu placed at Sensei's grave. "I thought you would give that to a girl I saw before."

"A… are you an idiot…?" Shinobu averting his eyes from Miyagi's, his cheeks still deep crimson colored. "She confessed but I declined her… I love you, idiot." Miyagi smiled softly, and hugged him tightly, made Shinobu blushed even more.

_And you're always, always, always, always, thinking about me…_

_Why…_

Miyagi still stared to Sensei's grave.

"Sensei, thank you very much for everything, I told you that he is a brat didn't I?"

"HEY!!" Shinobu yelled angrily and Miyagi laughed.

"But I can't help it…" Miyagi's voice softened. "I love him really much…"

Shinobu blushed and Miyagi only smiled. "Okay, you hear that. Whatever happened, I will still call you a brat, it will never change even after you become an adult."

Shinobu stared at Miyagi confusedly, and Miyagi continued. "As much as I love you…"

Shinobu blushed and Miyagi grinned.

_Why is that… I can't help but think that this guy is so cute…_

"Let's go home now, shall we?" Shinobu nodded shyly and that's only made the old man's grin widened.

_So cute…_

They made their way back until the wind blew hard. Then Shinobu stopped.

"Miyagi, did you hear something?"

"Hm? Nothing, why do you ask?"

The wind blew once again, then Shinobu smiled. "No, nothing."

"?" Miyagi stared at him confusedly, but Shinobu kept bugging him to go home. "Let's go back." Miyagi sighed softly and hold his little terrorist's hand.

_That's right. He's a terrorist._

"Yeah, yeah." Miyagi chuckled. And just like that, they walked away and let the wind wishpered those words softly.

_Miyagi, thank you… for falling in love with me…_

Those were… so gentle… such kind words.

_Shinobu, please take care of him._

_**End.**_

**This is turned out to be longer than I have expected… Okay, chapter 3 will be back to Egoist, And Romantica in chapter 4. I'm sorry for my bad English T,T… Everyone, your reviews really motivated me, so if you want me to continue this, please REVIEW. Thank you so much!!**

**~Junjou-is-pureheart**


	3. Egoist: Honesty

**I made another fan art of Junjou in deviantart!! If you wanna see it, check my profile!! There is link to my dev, title is JR: Wonderland ******** Here is Egoist again!! Romantica fans, be patient!! Sorry for bad English… I'll try to do better, let's start shall we??**

**Egoist pairing**

_Oh yeah, I bought some beers and sake for you. There, on your table. Don't blackmail me okay??_

Kamijyo Hiroki only stared on the alcoholic bottles from Miyagi on his table. He didn't hate them, nor he like them. It's all just because one problem.

He easily gets drunk. And pretty honest when he drunk. He hated that fact.

_But a little won't hurt, will it? Just a sip…_

Hroki was about to open one of the cans when his cellphone rang.

"Who is it??" He asked, still annoyed because got disturbed.

"_Oi, Hiroki it's me."_

"What is it Bakahiko??"

"_I need your help for some of my newest manuscript. Can you come to my house?"_

"Eh? Well…" Hiroki thought for a second. "…Okay. I will bring some beers too."

"_Is it really okay?"_

"Huh? Why?"

"_Well, you become very talkative when you drunk and spill out all unnecessary things…"_

"SHUT UP. Do you want me to come or not??"

"_Fine, bring them here."_

And with that, Hiroki hung up. Then he collected his books.

_Am I really that easily get drunk?? Bakahiko. _He thought annoyingly. He suddenly remembered when he got drunk in front of Nowaki, told his lover about how he admire Akihiko and Miyagi, made the younger of them got jealous even more and work harder so he could stand equally with Hiroki.

_Err, that's not counted._

Hiroki sighed to himself. _It'll be fine… I can handle this…. Those are only beers…_

And with that, he went to his childhood friend's house.

05:00 PM. In front of Akihiko's house.

Hiroki was about to ring the door when Akihiko opened the door for him.

"Come in."

Hiroki let himself came and sit in the sofa. He recognized that the house was pretty clean.

"I can't believe you clean your house."

Akihiko laughed. "Of course not. It's Takahiro's brother."

"Oh, I see, It's—WHAT?? TAKAHIRO'S BROTHER CLEAN YOUR HOUSE?!"

"Yup." Akihiko replied with a very simple, short answer.

Then they remained silent for 5 seconds. 1, 2, 3, 4…

"DON'T GIVE ME A 'YUP'!!" Hiroki shouted, still had not recovered from his shock. "Now that you mention it, I don't hear about Takahiro anymore from you. EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!!"

"Hey calm down…" Akihiko sighed. He really didn't like this side of his friend. "He's a freeloader in my house and lives with me, since he doesn't have any money, he paid it with do all things like clean the house or cook…"

"It's not that!!" Hiroki shouted again.

_It's… about you… Do you still love Takahiro?? Why does Takahiro's brother live with you?_

"I mean how did everything make Takahiro's brother to live with you??"

"Well… At that time Takahiro went to Osaka for some work related business, and since his brother was searching for a place to live, so I offered him to live with me."

They remained silent again. Hiroki really couldn't believe his ears.

_But, doesn't Akihiko hate people invading his personal space? How can he let someone just come and live with him that easily? Even more, he's Takahiro's brother!!_

Hiroki thought again. _No, wait…_

_Is it because he is Takahiro's brother?_

"How…" Hiroki tried to look calm, even thought he looked completely still surprised with these news. "How can he be able to live with someone like you?? I bet he's dying…"

Akihiko laughed. "Of course he can. He's my Misaki after all."

Hiroki stunned. _His… HIS?!_

"Don't tell me…"

"He's my lover." Akihiko grinned and Hiroki gawked.

Silent. 1, 2…

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me." Akihiko gave Hiroki a big sigh.

_Lovers?! LOVERS??!! Akihiko?? With Takahiro's brother??? How come?? Not only he be able to LIVE with this BAKAhiko… he also survived live with him as a LOVER?!?! And how could Akihiko fall for him?! Is it really are because he's Takahiro's brother?!_

Hiroki had his head spinning as many questions whirled in his head.

"But… but… it's weird!! I have been with you since we're child!! I know you… you don't like place with many people, you always distance yourself from everyone… even Takahiro himself, so you won't hurt him… ahh, sorry…" Hiroki just realized he was blabbering too much when he said Takahiro's name.

"It's okay." Akihiko smiled. "But Misaki is different."

"…okay…" Hiroki stopped for a second, hesitated, but continued. "…It's not because he's Takahiro's brother right?"

"Eh?" Akihiko asked confusedly.

"You know… umm…" Hiroki was really confused, but he needed to tell his friend. "If he's a substitute for Takahiro, it's a pity…"

Akihiko stared at him with a serious look, as well Hiroki.

"Don't worry, he's not a substitute. I truly love him" Akihiko replied Hiroki, made the assistant professor sighed with relief , but still slightly confused.

_Hm, wait a second. Misaki was it? Why do I feel so familiar with that name?_

"…so, how come you fall for him?" Hiroki asked carefully.

Akihiko smiled. "Ahh… that's so nostalgic…"

"What do you mean? When it's started?"

"Well… about a year ago…"

_A YEAR?!_ Hiroki gawked. _And I didn't know anything in a YEAR?_

"Before that, Takahiro asked me to tutor him…" Akihiko then laughed. "Man, you won't believe he is Takahiro's brother at the first time. He really is just a stupid spoiled brat… at first I thought that…"

Hiroki nodded, he really wanted to know about how Akihiko fell to some brat that really is different with his former, unrequited love Takahiro.

"We don't really like each other at first… When he found about my BL books and found out I was writing about Takahiro and me, he got angry. He said something about I was toying with Takahiro and keep calling me a gay, It's okay about calling me a gay, but when he said I was toying with Takahiro, I got angry and molested him—"

"Yeah, molest—you WHAT?!" Hiroki shouted instantly with a combination between angry and surprise look, made Akihiko sighed with a 'here we go again' face.

"I MOLESTED him, got it? Good. I couldn't help it. I really was angry because he told me that I was toying with Takahiro and said to find another guy. I really loved Takahiro that time, of course he, the one who didn't know anything about my love and just blabbering things like that pissed me off."

"Haha… ha…" Hiroki really didn't know what to reply Akihiko. "Okay, then?"

"Well… even though so, I found out soon that he really treasures his brother and loves him as I do. He really thinks about his brother, just like how Takahiro is very overprotective against him…" Akihiko then lit his cigarette.

"Since we both really think about Takahiro, soon I found out too that he's not just a spoiled brat. He really cares about everyone and doesn't want to do anything in anyone's way. And that time, when Takahiro told me that he's getting married, Misaki pulled me from his house…"

Hiroki gulped. Then Akihiko continued.

"He… cried for me, apologized to me about that, even though it's not his business…."

Akihiko smiled again, his face was softened, made Hiroki kinda surprised to see that.

"And before I realized it, I had fallen in love…"

They remained silent again. Somehow, Hiroki felt relieved, even though still couldn't believe all the stories he just heard.

"You know the rest. Takahiro and his wife moved to Osaka for some works. I offered Misaki to live with me as a freeloader. And we happily live ever after. The end."

"WHAT?! Don't end it just like that!! How come he fall for you, tell me!!" Hiroki yelled annoyingly.

Then Hiroki surprised to see Akihiko's surprised, saddened face as well.

"… Maybe actually, I don't know." Akihiko sighed.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't know?" Hiroki asked confusedly.

"I don't know, why did he fall in love with me."

"Eh?" Stupidly Hiroki replied him. "What the heck?? If he truly loves you, then you should trust him! Or you're still unsure about his feelings?"

"I trust him." Akihiko answered. "It's just, I don't know what makes he loves me, so I'm afraid that he will leave me, if…"

"… your family is the problem, huh?" Hiroki just realized it. What will Usami family do when they know that Usami Akihiko is a gay, and currently in a relationship with a brat? Or did they already know? What will they do then?

"Misaki… doesn't want to do anything that in everyone's way. He never wants to cause trouble for me, or anyone else. So, if anything bad happens to me, he quickly thinks that was his fault. He… always make a decision, that if anything bad happens, to walk away so he won't cause trouble even more, even it hurts himself…" Akihiko said again.

Hiroki couldn't believe of how deep Akihiko really thought of this Misaki. _He truly loves him…_

"I used to be alone here with Suzuki-san…" Akihiko smiled wryly. "But weird, now I'm afraid to be alone again… I want Misaki always be with me. I'm afraid of losing him."

"…Akihiko…" Hiroki couldn't say anything. He really surprised how this Misaki affected his friend so much, more than Takahiro himself. And what made it look weirder…

_He… looks happier now than when he was still in love with Takahiro…_

"…Okay, sorry for the long story, shall we start now? Here's my newest manuscript."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Hiroki was totally forgotten the main purpose of coming to Akihiko's house. "Here's the beers too!!"

Hiroki took a look of Akihiko's script while Akihiko opened one of the beers.

"Ne, Akihiko…"

"Yeah?"

"If your story is true, then you didn't need to worry."

"Eh?" Akihiko blinked.

"That brat… who is it again? If Misaki really doesn't want to make anyone troubled, you shouldn't worry." Hiroki mumbled. "Err… because, he loves you right? He doesn't need any excuse for that, and he'll never leave you for that… that's just what am I thinking though…"

Akihiko smiled and sighed in relief. "Thanks, Hiroki."

"No need of that…" Hiroki said again, slightly blushed. He didn't love Akihiko anymore, but he rarely got thanked (except from Nowaki^^) and didn't know what to react. And still, Akihiko's his precious friend after all.

"Don't you want to drink first?" Akihiko asked.

"Eh? But…" Hiroki still a little afraid that he would got drunk soon.

"It's okay, I'll look after you. It's okay since you're not drunk right? Do you want to eat too?"

"Err, no thanks, I'll just stick with sake…"

"Okay…"

They took a sip. Akihiko surprised to found the sake was really good, as well Hiroki.

"Where did you get these beers and sake?? They are pretty good…" Akihiko took another can.

"Yeah, I'm pretty surprised too… I got these from Professor who I work with…" Hiroki replied him, and took another sip too.

"So, how's he??" Akihiko asked.

"Hm? Who? Professor?"

"Your boy, of course." Akihiko smirked.

"Huh? We-we're fine!!" Hiroki blushed, and drink again_. Hmm? This really tastes pretty good…_

"A-anyway, where's this Misaki?? He's a freeloader in your home right??" Hiroki said again before drimk the fourth can.

"He went to a supermarket a while ago, he should be back soon. Hm? Hiroki, what's wrong? Your face is all red." Akihiko stared at Hiroki with a concerned face.

"Wha…?? I'm no red…!! *hic*"

_Oh shit_, Akihiko cursed himself. _He has already drunk?!_ _That was fast!!_

"Err Hiroki, I think you're drunk…"

"Naaaaw, I'm no *hic* drunk…!" Hiroki answered weirdly. "Oh yeah… your manuscript… I should check…"

"It can wait tomorrow, c'mon, I'll drive you home."

"Nope!! Let's see *hic* what's wrong in this manuscript… hmm??"

Hiroki gawked as he read the title.

JUNAI EGOIST 4

"WHAT THE *hic* HECK *hic* IS THIS…?!! You Baka *hic* Hiko *hic* you write another BL novel 'bout ME?!" Hiroki yelled even though he's drunk. Akihiko blinked. _It looks like he still has his conscious…_

"Oi, Hiroki—"

"Fine!!! I'll READ EM ALL!!" Then unexpected for Akihiko, Hiroki drank all the sake directly from the bottle, until there was no more. Akihiko gawked. _Shit… Now is too late…_

"Hnn… *hic*" Hiroki then lazily took the manuscript and began to read it. Akihiko didn't have any choice. "I'll tell you what's wrong here…"

___

08:00 PM Hiroki and Nowaki's apartment.

Nowaki sighed. He had been waiting for Hiroki for about two hours. Since his morning shift finished quickly than he had expected, he went home as fast as he can to see his Hiro-san. But He found out soon that Hiroki wasn't home. Disappointed, he waited. But after 2 hours no signal from Hiroki, Nowaki began to worry.

_Hiro-san rarely came home late… I've been calling him many times, but he is not picking his cellphone…_

Then Nowaki decided to search for Hiroki. He was about to open the door when the door knocked really hard. Confusedly Nowaki opened the door, And there stood Akihiko, brought Hiroki who seems unconscious and drunk.

"Usami-sensei??" Nowaki was too surprised to see Hiroki with his former unrequited love. Even though he knew that Hiroki was no longer love Akihiko, but Nowaki slightly felt uncomfortable to see drunken Hiroki with Akihiko. "What happened to Hiro-san??"

"He drunk, take care of him." Akihiko sighed. "I knew this will be happened… I should not tell him to bring those beers to my house."

"Hiro-san came to your house?" Nowaki asked politely, even though he got jealous. "Why?"

"I just asked him to check my manuscript, nothing for you to worry about." Akihiko let Nowaki hold Hiroki, and got ready to go back to his own home.

"Aki *hic* hiko *hic* you BASTARD!!! Nowaki's nothin' look like in ur book…" Hiroki mumbled while he still unconscious.

"Eh??" Nowaki gave Akihiko a surprised look. "What does he mean?"

"Oh, this is what he means." Akihiko gave Nowaki the Junai Egoist 4's manuscript and let Nowaki confusingly stared at the script.

"I think I should redo it…" Akihiko sighed again. "Okay, take care of him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go back now."

"Okay. Thank you for bringing Hiro-san back." Nowaki smiled. Looks like there really is nothing to worry about…

"OI BAKAHIKO *hic* come back!! I'm not finished yet…"

…Or not.

After closing the door, Nowaki lay Hiroki on the sofa and asked him.

"Hiro-san, are you okay…? What happened?"

"Naww… I'm *hic* FINE…"

"No, guess you're not." Nowaki sighed. "Wait here, I'll bring some water…"

Nowaki realized that Hiroki gripped his shirt, made the taller one stopped and stared at the drunken Hiroki confusedly.

"What is it, Hiro-san?"

"You always *hic* get jealous quickly… it's annoyed me *hic* sometimes…"

"Eh?" Nowaki asked confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"…but… I like that side of yours… *hic*" Hiroki smiled in his unconscious state "…it's cuute…"

Nowaki blushed and gawked at the same time.

_What? Does Hiro-san really think like that?_

Nowaki felt happy instantly, though he still confused because he knew knew that his Hiro-san won't ever say something like that out loud. Then he recalled what did Akihiko said to Hiroki last Christmas.

_Don't drink too much, or you'll spill out all sorts of unnecessary things._

Then Nowaki got light in his head. He had tested it out once, it's not bad to do it twice…

_I want to know how Hiro-san's think of me._

Nowaki kneeled so he could saw Hiroki better. "Hiro-san, I think you should get some water first."

"No… don't *hic* leave me…" Hiroki looked at Nowaki with lusty eyes. "I won't let you go with that bastard blonde again…"

_Bastard blonde?? Did he mean Tsumori-senpai?_

"Umm Hiro-san… I told you he just teased you…"

"But still…*hic* … I don't like seeing he hug at you and smirked at me… *hic* I dunno why… it's annoying…" Hiroki closed his eyes for a second. He felt dizzy.

_Hiro-san is jealous at Senpai_. Nowaki smiled. Oh, how cute is Hiro-san.

"Hiro-san, you're so cute."

"Naaawww I'm not… *hic* you always saying that stupid things again and again… And asked me to do something weird… *hic* I'm an adult you know… I don't have any time to play with some brat…"

That slightly hurt Nowaki a bit, and made Nowaki's face saddened.

"Not that face again!!!" Hiroki yelled. "You *hic* always try to seduce me with that face…!! I'm not gonna fall this time…!"

"Ehh?" Nowaki blinked. "I'm not trying to seduce you…"

"You *hic* JUST TRIED IT!! Brat, even though you know I can't stand that face…" Hiroki mumbled again.

_Eh? So Hiro-san always softened when I look sad? _Nowaki grinned. Note to himself: Try to looked sad when Hiroki refuse to do something.

"… then I always think how to make up with you… *hic*…."

"Really?" Nowaki smiled. "I'm so happy."

"Yeah, yeah… I want you to be happy, that's why…" Hiroki grip Nowaki's face now, made the younger surprised. "I always want to see it… *hic* … even though I don't do anything big… *hic*… If I can make you put on that big idiotic smile… it warms my heart… moron…"

Nowaki sworn he heard his heart jumped while a beam of happiness across his head.

"Nowaki…*hic* It's all because of you… My prides really are meaningless in front of you…." Hiroki leaned closer to Nowaki's face, made the younger surprised even more.

"I never know all of that, Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled, put his hand in Hiroki's face and touched him softly.

"Hnn…Idiot brat like you *hic* should respect your elders!!" Hiroki yelled again. "Lemme finish first!! Brat…"

"Yes." Nowaki smiled. Made the older grunted again.

"Hell, sometimes… I question myself why did I fall in love with this brat…" Hiroki mumbled again.

Then surprisingly for Nowaki, Hiroki pushed Nowaki down and pinned him.

"Hi-Hiro-san…?!" Nowaki really can't hold his surprised face to see the aggressive side of Hiroki.

_He REALLY is drunk… There's no way Hiro-san would do something like this…_

"…but *hic*… It's always like that…" Hiroki embraced him. "This brat who always do something stupid… who always annoyed me… but always, always…" Hiroki then stopped, made Nowaki confusingly atred at him.

"… even though I told him to stop all those catching up things… but you always thinking of me… make me can't stop… thinking of him…"

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki stared him while a soft smile spread in his face.

_Maybe, it's just anxiousness_. Nowaki stared at his drunken Hiro-san.

_I always thinking of you, while I never knew what are you thinking of me. I know you're not the one who can express his feeling openly, but I can't help but to be anxious… about how your feelings towards me._

_While you, the one who can't express his feelings well, always afraid to tell me, how much you love me. Always afraid that someday, I'll walk away, because of that side of yours._

_Then again, you always try to make me happy. While you closed your heart tight, you do all the stupid things I asked, secretly happy to see how happy I am. Despite all those harsh words, you're happy to see me smile…_

_Is it… what you really think of me…?_

"Hiro-san… I love you." Nowaki smiled softly to his blushed Hiro-san.

"You stupid brat!! *hic* You know… that I love you too…"

Nowaki's happiness wasn't end yet, when Hiroki, even though it was weird and rough, surprisingly kissed him awkwardly. Hell, for a second, Nowaki thought he was dreaming again. He still couldn't believe it for a second too.

Hiroki kissed him. Something he would never act except Nowaki asked him. Nowaki was really happy.

_Hiro-san, I love you._

"No… Nowaki…" Hiroki pleaded. Nowaki grinned, lifted him to their bedroom, and slowly opened Hiroki's pants…

___

07:00 AM

Hiroki felt his head was gonna split into two as he slowly woke up. It's not just the headache, he also couldn't remember a thing what happened. Luckily for him he didn't have any work that day.

"Weird, I thought I had a nightmare again… I dreamt I told Nowaki all that stupid and embarrassing things…" Hiroki mumbled to himself while still sleepy.

Suddenly, he realized something. He felt sticky at his lower body, and he realized… he was completely naked.

Hiroki just need a second to realize everything, as the embarrassment came to his face. Flustered, blushed, and gawked, he quickly got up from the bed and cleaned himself up, then put his pants back.

_It wasn't a dream!!! This is WORSE than that nightmare before!!!!_

He planned to escape secretly before Nowaki saw him. He would never, ever be more embarrassed than this. Hiroki would not be able to see Nowaki in his eyes after all those silly embarrassing things he had said a day before, no matter how happy Nowaki would be.

_SHIT!! I remember everything now!!!_ Hiroki cursed. _It's all because of that sake and beers!!! Now I HATE them!! I won't ever drink them anymore!!_

"Hiro-san, good morning!" Hiroki gawked to hear that lovingly voice from behind. Okay, plan ruined.

"Ha… hahaha… Morning No-Nowaki…" Hiroki still didn't look to Nowaki. His face was all red. _SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!_

"Where are you going?" Nowaki asked again softly. His voice felt closer than before. Hiroki still didn't look at him as his face felt hot and redder than before. There's NO WAY he could.

"Uh, umm… I gotta go to bookstore!! Yeah!! There's something I want to buy!! Ahahaha… so…"Hiroki's voice was shaking really bad. He felt like an idiot, had his pride crushed again and again and again…

"Really? Wouldn't you like a breakfast first?" Nowaki's voice had already whispered softly behind Hiroki's ears, made the older startled, shaking and blushed even more.

"Ha… ahahaha!!! No need of that, so… mmph!!" Nowaki didn't let any more words coming out from Hiroki's mouth as he kissed the shorter man softly and pinned him fast to the nearest wall.

"…mmmhhh…nnn… Idiot!! I can't brea…nn.."

"Nowaki licked his lips once again, smirked against the flustered Hiroki, who nearly cried of embarrassment that time, and then his tongue traveled to Hiroki's neck and collarbone.

"Do you remember anything about what did you say last night?" Nowaki smiled at him softly and made Hiroki flustered and blushed even more.

"YOU MORON!!! I was drunk!!!!!" Hiroki yelled, already cried because of the embarrassment.

"So you DO remember." Nowaki looked somewhat pleased. "You're so cute."

"SHUT UP!!!SHUT UP!!!! I DON"T REMEMBER A THING!!!" Hiroki was about to catch something to throw when Nowaki's warm hand caught his first.

"I'm really are very happy, Hiro-san." When Hiroki heard those words, slowly, embarrassingly, he looked up, to see Nowaki's face. Nowaki's expression really surprised him.

Nowaki looked really happy, like someone who received something he would never get. That expression melt Hiroki's heart again. Secretly, Hiroki was very happy to see Nowaki's face like that. Sadly, the embarrassment beat the happiness up.

"Hiro-san is so cute." Nowaki smiled ehile Hiroki's flushed face turned away.

"…shut up…" Hiroki whispered embarrassingly.

"I love you Hiro-san." Nowaki leaned.

_I love you too, moron._

"…shut up…!!"

"I love you, Hiro-san."

_I love you so much._

"……………."

Nowaki's hand forced Hiroki's face to look at Nowaki's face once again. He smiled warmly, and Hiroki just only sighed. Nowaki's lips leaned slowly to Hiroki's when suddenly Hiroki saw something in the table behind Nowaki.

"Nowaki, what IS THAT?"

Hiroki pointed to that 'something' with a surprise, anger and embarrassment mixed face.

"Hm?" Nowaki eyes looks at the 'something' Hiroki pointed out. "Oh, that's Usami-sensei's manuscript. He gave it to me tomorrow and said something like he must redo it--" Hiroki quickly run and grabbed the manuscript and scanned it fast, still with the mixed expression face.

_"Aah..!! Don't touch... there..." Hiroki moaned again.  
"Eh? But it looks like you like it..." Nowaki replied him confusedly.  
"S-stupid... I'll... come first again..."Hiroki embarrassingly turned his face.  
"It's okay. Come as many times as you want." Nowaki smiled.  
"T-that's not what I mean... the next one... should be together..."_

"_Hiroki-san…" Nowaki's eyes then softened. But his act wasn't._

"_Nnnn…yaaahh!! Aaahh!! Nowa… ahh!!Nnnn… mmmhh!!"_

With a blink the manuscript changed into shattered papers, let Hiroki panted in anger and Nowaki blinked confusedly.

"THAT BAKAHIKO!!!!!!!!!!! I won't let him REDO this with MY NAME in it!!!!" Hiroki yelled angrily while still tried to shatter the shattered paper into dust.

"Eh? I think it's pretty good--"

"YOU READ IT?!?!" Hiroki gawked and turned his head to Nowaki.

"Yes, I have already finished read it." Nowaki smiled. "I would like Hiro-san to be that aggressive too—"

Nowaki's sentence let unfinished as a book thrown to him hard by Hiroki with a flustered red face.

"Nowaki you MORON!! Akihiko I'll KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quickly Hiroki prepared to kill Akihiko.

___

Usami's apartment in the same time.

"Achhoo!!"

"Usagi-san? Do you catch a cold?" Misaki quickly searching for cold pils.

"No, it's okay…" Akihiko sniffed. "I think he won't let me write another his love story and going to here now…"

"???" Misaki stared at Akihiko confusedly while the novelist chuckled.

_**End.**_

**I know it's not ended sweetly like the other chapters… I'm lack of inspiration *sigh***

**Sorry for bad English. I accept all critics so please review!! I find out that Hiroki may be kinda OOC here, sorry for that…**

**And next… will be Romantica!! Aww who hates that couple?! My second favorite pairing after NowaHiro pairing! So, if you want me to continue and want to see Akimisa… PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you very much!!**

**Junjou-is-pureheart**


	4. Romantica: Conffession Part 1

**Here is Romantica! As I promised!! XD**

**Sorry for bad English and for a long time, I was having a writer block. Please read and review!**

**Romantica Pairing**

"Akihiko-san… aah!!"

"Misaki… you really like to be fondled here, right?"

"Mmmmh… nnn!! Yaahh…"

"Misaki, show me your face…"

"P-please… more…"

__

Misaki broke the door of Akihiko's bedroom and yelled instantly while showed him the newest book of Junai Romantica.

"YOU BASTARD!!! HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE MY NAME WITHOUT MY PERMISSI…on…"

Misaki's expression changed and gulped when he realized he just disturbed a demon's slumber—Yup, Akihiko is really bad when he just woke up—and seeing killing aura from a pair of eyes.

"….. Umm, sorry to disturb!! Hahaha, I gotta go…to school…"

Misaki sighed in despair when he felt a hand reach his shirt, pulled him back to bed, and being pinned by the mighty landlord of his Usami Akihiko aka Usagi-san. Well, he's blushed at this rate.

"… You really like to be fondled by me huh…" Akihiko said, irritated.

"LIKE TO BE FONDLED IN YOUR ASS!!" Misaki shouted, embarrassed. "I DON'T!"

"Then why do you keep disturbing my sleep, even though you know it well that I'm really bad when I get disturbed in my sleep??"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP USING MY NAME EVEN THOUGH I DON'T GIVE PERMISSION?!"

"…Because I want to."

_THIS BASTARD I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL HIM SOMEDAY!!_ Misaki yelled in his brain.

Akihiko was about to open Misaki's pants when Aikawa suddenly rushed to Akihiko's bedroom.

"Usami-sensei, sorry for disturbing your fun, but WHERE'S THE MANUSCRIPT?!"

Akihiko turned his head annoyingly to Aikawa while Misaki sighed in relief.

_You're my savior Aikawa-san!!!_

"It's on my table." Akihiko replied Aikawa.

"Okay!" Aikawa smiled. "I'm gonna search for it, you may back to your last activity."

Akihiko smirked, and Misaki hold his breath with pure shock.

_Aikawa-san you're a TRAITOR!!!!_ He cried in his brain while Akihiko's hand traveled to Misaki's body again.

"U-Usagi-san!!! At least let Aikawa-san go first!!" Misaki shouted panicked.

"Awww, Misaki-kun, I won't bother…." Aikawa giggled. READ= Moe fan girl SWITCH ON.

"She said she won't bother." With that, Akihiko continue to molest Misaki.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Misaki yelled and blushed at the same time. His hand tried to reach something to throw to Akihiko. _Ah, gotcha._

Akihiko's eyes widen as a big stuffed bear thrown to him, made him released his grip on Misaki. Misaki wouldn't let the chance to escape fly away. Quickly he ran down stairs from Akihiko's room, made the older man sighed annoyingly while holding Suzuki-san and let Aikawa yelled with disappointment.

Well, That was one scene of Takahashi Misaki's daily life.

_MY DAILY LIFE YOUR ASS!! _Misaki cried in his brain. _I never want my DAILY LIFE to be molested by that perverted old man EVERYDAY!!_

Misaki sighed again and prepare the breakfast for Akihiko and himself.

_I wonder what should I say when I see Kamijyo-sensei today…_ He thought while remembering what happened a day before…

***Flashback***

Yesterday, Akihiko's apartment.

Misaki could hear the door being knocked very hard while Akihiko just chuckled softly.

"Here he comes." Akihiko got up from his seat and went toward the door. Misaki just blinked confusedly.

"He? Who's he?"

Yells and shouts came to Misaki's ears at the same time Akihiko opened the door. Annoyed, Misaki looked at the man who looks very angry with a very red face. But when he realized who the man is, his eyes widen.

_KAMIJYO THE DEVIL??? KAMIJYO-SENSEI IS 'HE'?? _Misaki gawked and stared at his teacher.

"BAKAHIKO YOU BASTARD FRICKIN' MORON I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!" Hiroki screamed angrily to Akihiko, while Akihiko sighed and Misaki stunned in pure shock. His head was spinning. _Kamijyo-sensei…. Kamijyo the devil… Kamijyo-sensei… Kamijyo the devil…_

"Hey, calm down. What's your problem?" Akihiko replied him, annoyed.

_Kamijyo-sensei…-wait, he knows Usagi-san?? They know each other?? _Misaki still stared confusedly at his teacher.

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM?!" Hiroki yelled. "MY PROBLEM IS YOU'RE GOING TO REDO THAT BL MANUSCRIPT AND I'M NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!!"

"Ka… Kamijyo-sensei…?" Carefully Misaki asked. When Hiroki realized that voice, slowly he returned the gaze that Misaki gave him. Shocked, he murmured, "Taka… hashi…??? What are you doing here…? Wait…"

Hiroki realized Misaki's surname. _Takahashi. He's Takahashi Misaki. He's Takahashi Takahiro's brother._

Hiroki gulped. _He IS the one who live with Akihiko??_

_He IS my student._

Hiroki couldn't hide his surprise, anyone could see his shocked red face.

_HE IS AKIHIKO'S LOVER?!_

"You guys know each other??" Misaki asked while Hiroki's head still spinning because of the sudden shock.

"He's my childhood friend. Hiroki is your literature teacher right, Misaki?" Akihiko replied Misaki. Misaki's eyes widen. _What a small world…_

"Akihiko told me about you…" Hiroki said after he cured from his shock. He had already forgotten the main purpose of coming to Akihiko's home completely. "So you are the freeloader he has been telling me about… I'm surprised you can survive live with this man." Hiroki pointed at Akihiko. Misaki blushed a little.

"Yeah!! He really is hard to deal with!! So you know!! Of course, you are his childhood friend…" Misaki laughed. Kamijyo the Devil didn't look that scary out of the school. He could be a nice person to talk with too, huh…

"… and I'm more surprised you can live with this man as his lover too…"

Misaki stumbled his own feet and fell. Then the silent occurred.

_HE KNOWS?? THE HELL HE KNOWS??!!_

Akihiko chuckled and Hiroki blinked. Then Misaki yelled angrily to the novelist.

"H-H-H-H-HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM ABOUT THAT?! He's my teacher!!!" Misaki's face blushed so bad. _Oh God, my score… Kamijyo the Devil is going to put red marks on my report…_

"Don't worry, your teacher is a homo too."

Hiroki stumbled his own feet a second later. Akihiko tried to hold his laugh while Misaki's eyes looked like they were going to out from his head.

_Kamijyo sensei?? HOMO??_

"BAKAHIKO YOU BASTARD!!!! He's my student!!!!" Hiroki's face blushed badly just like Misaki's face was blushed and looked like his face can burst explode anytime because of the angry.

Misaki laughed awkwardly. "Ahahaha… so… Kamijyo the Devil can have a boyfriend too… haha…"

Hiroki glared at his flustered student. "What did you say?"

"N-no!! Nothing!! Ahahaha…"

Misaki and Hiroki stared at each other helplessly. They know about each other's poor big secret now, there's no need to hide anything anymore. They sighed in unison. Then Akihiko burst out laughing, couldn't hold any longer, let the other two stared at him with death glares.

"Poor Kamijyo sensei… It must be that bastard Usagi who brought him to world of homos…" Misaki talked without thinking. Usagi was speechless after that and Hiroki was the next one laughed hard and couldn't stop, let Misaki staring at them confusedly. "Huh?"

"Y-you're… quite funny…" Hiroki snickered and Akihiko glared at him.

***End of Flashback***

Misaki sighed while bringing another assignment for his teacher. Because Hiroki already knew of his relationship, and knew Akihiko well that he's a BIG BASTARD, he didn't need bother to find another excuse for his late assignment. He could say honestly from now on: It's because of BAKA USAGI!!

Misaki never thought that he would meet another gay. And even more, it's Kamijyo the devil!! The devil who brought books everywhere, throwing chalk anytime… Who wants to be his lover??

_I think his lover is a demon just like him…_ Misaki giggled. But then Misaki remembered something. When he gave his assignment to Hiroki some days ago…

Hiroki… was with a teacher with black hair in the office right? What was he said before?

_WHAT THE HECK?! OF COURSE I'M NOT THE UKE!! I'M THE SEME…_

Misaki gawked and stopped. _Don't tell me… _

_I have been thinking that guy is a homo because of what he said and been avoiding him since that day (It'a all Usamones and Homomones fault!!)… but is he… IS HE KAMIJYO-SENSEI'S…???_

"Yo, Misaki."

"WHOA!!"

Sumi Keiichi stared at Misaki with a disappointed face. "What's with that reaction?"

"So… sorry! Haha… I was daydreaming when you called me!!" Misaki laughed awkwardly.

"It's not good daydreaming about Usami-sensei when you walk, you know." Sumi replied him.

Misaki stumbled on his own feet.

"It's not him…!" Misaki blushed and Sumi laughed. Then they decided to walk together to school.

___

"Professor, please move." Hiroki said annoyingly to another teacher who pretended to sleep in floor, blocking Hiroki's way in the office. Miyagi then lazily move his head (ONLY his head^^) to look up, stared at his assistant pleadingly.

"Kamijyo…" He pleaded. Hiroki sighed. "Hey what's wrong??"

"That bastard terrorist is angry with me…"

"That bastard terrorist?" Hiroki spin his head a little. "Oh. The dean's son. What's with him?"

Miyagi got up and hugged Hiroki. "!!"

"He thought I was 'dating' with you in school…"

"GAH!!! Release me!! You caught me off guard!" Hiroki yelled. "NO WONDER HE IS ANGRY WITH YOU IF YOU ACT LIKE THIS!!!"

"WHAT?! That's so mean Kamijyo!!"

Hiroki snorted and glared at him. Then Miyagi quickly ran away to his own desk.

Hiroki realized that the professor still staring at him with a too smug smirk in his face.

"W-what??"

"You should be grateful with me. I'm helping your relationship with that tall boy."

Hiroki was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Aww don't act dumb… Your smooth skin tells me everything…" Miyagi smirked. "Those sake and beers should have a great effect on-" Miyagi's sentence was cut by a book thrown to his face by Hiroki.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!" Hiroki started to go crazy, blushed and flustered, throwing everything to the surprised-because-of-sudden-attack-Miyagi. "I WON'T DRINK THOSE ANYMORE!! ESPECIALLY WITH YOU!!"

"Hey!! I'm kidding!! WHOA…!!" Miyagi somehow stumbled on the pile of books, fell and accidentally pushed the surprised Hiroki down to floor while the office door was being knocked.

"Kamijyo-sensei… sorry for another late assignment, here's…" Misaki opened the door but his sentence stopped as he stared at Hiroki… who was being pinned by Miyagi at floor. The silence came while everyone in the office still trying to realize what the heck was happening.

Misaki was the first one who realized what was happening—you would know when you saw his red blushed face—then trying to act calm.

_Act calm!! Act naturally!!!! I must say something…_ His poor brain keep thinking like that even thought he was flustered crazy, quite the opposite with what was his brain thinking at the time.

"…So HE really is Kamijyo's sensei LOVER??"

Both Hiroki and Miyagi gawked, and then Misaki shut his mouth with his hand. He cursed himself.

_Idiot!!! WHAT DID I SAY?? WHY DID I SAY THAT!!!_

"N-no!! I mean--"

"NOOO!!! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG TAKAHASHIII!!!!" Hiroki shouted after he pushed Miyagi far away for him, and realized what would his student thinking when he saw his teachers in an awkward position—even more, he KNEW that one of them were GAY. Hiroki's face was all red due to embarrassment.

_I promise I'm going to kill that smoking bastard…_ Hiroki glared at Miyagi while 'that smoking bastard' ran away while laughed awkwardly, reaching his coffee.

"So… it's not him? Kamijyo-sensei's lover…?" Misaki asked carefully. Hiroki nodded slowly, a little unsure. Miyagi then looked at them again.

"Heh?? Kamijyo?? He knows that you're a homo?" Miyagi asked bluntly, made the green eyed student flustered and Hiroki silent in despair, slapped his forehead with his hand hard.

"Aaaah this is bad isn't it?" Miyagi teased Hiroki while stared at blushed Misaki. Then he took his first gulp from the coffee. "What if he blackmails you or tells his friends??"

"He's not like you who _always_ blackmail me…" Hiroki mumbled annoyingly.

"Ah, another day homo teacher…" Misaki said when he saw Miyagi but quickly shut his mouth with his hand again for saying everything without thinking. Miyagi choked and Hiroki gawked.

_IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!!_

"Ahh, sorry!! I mean—"

"WAAHHHH!!! KAMIJYO YOU TELL HIM?! I TOLD YOU I'M DAMN STRAIGHT, YOU TRAITOR!!!" Miyagi yelled and flustered while confused Hiroki tried to defend himself.

_He straight?_ Misaki stared at Miyagi with an awkward glare.

"N-no!! I don't know anything about that!!" Hiroki shouted back at Miyagi.

"A, ano…" Misaki was unsure to talk or not. "That day I heard him shouted something that he's the seme and not the uke, so that's why…" Misaki blushed deeply while said that.

Miyagi still showed a shocked face while Hiroki began to snicker after he realize and remembered about what did Misaki just say. Then Miyagi remembered.

"Y… you was that student!! So this is definitely Kamjyo's fault!!" Miyagi then began to 'attack' Hiroki again. Hiroki shocked while Misaki gawked. _Are they really are not lovers?!_

"OI Professor!! Not in front of my student you…!!"

"MIYAGI!!!!"

They all shocked in silence as Shinobu came into the office, panted and glared to the oldest one there. Miyagi gulped. Hiroki sighed in relief while Misaki was the only one who confused.

"… Hello, Shinobu-chin…?? Ahaha, this is not like what you thi--"

The sentence was cut by Shinobu with his bag thrown to Miyagi's face, and started yell angrily, let Misaki and Hiroki watched them awkwardly.

"Let's go to class now." Hiroki pulled Misaki out from the noisy office—Shinobu still yelled in there.

"Eh?? But Miyagi-sensei is…"

"Let him be." Hiroki smirked. "I'm glad that brat showed up on time."

"Who is that boy?" Misaki asked. Misaki got a feeling he saw that boy sometimes in this school too, but not much.

"He's Professor Miyagi's lover."

Misaki stumbled.

"HE IS?? But HE LOOKS LIKE STILL IN COLLEGE!!"

"The age gap is 17 years." Hiroki replied him. Misaki gawked again. _17 years?! That's….!_

"Anyway let's head to class first. We're gonna late."

"So Miyagi-sensei really IS a homo too…" Misaki shivered. Why did he keep stumbled on homo peoples recently?!

"Well, he kept saying that he's straight, hell…" Hiroki snapped.

"So… What does Kamijyo-sensei's lover look like?" Misaki asked, again without think.

Hiroki glared at his student. His face was blushed, mix of anger and embarrassment.

_Ah shit, me and my big mouth!!_ "F-forget it!!" Misaki quickly said. "I… I just a little curious… but…"

"Nowaki is… a very tall person…" Hiroki mumbled embarrassingly.

_Typhoon?_ Misaki's eyes widen. "Eh? Nowaki…? Hmm I think I heard that name before…"

"Really?? Where??"

"Hmm… some book… Oh!! That smut novel Usagi-san wrote!! What is it again?? Junai Egoist?? The main characters, Nakajou Hiroki and Kazama Nowaki—"

"SHIT!! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!!" Hiroki screamed, didn't even realize that people were staring at him. "I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO KILL AKIHIKO!! HE'S GOING TO REDO THAT SMUT BL MANUSCRIPT!!!"

"Ehh?? So you too??" Misaki asked, shocked.

"What do you mean??" Hiroki asked back. "Don't tell me you are that Suzuki Misaki in Junai Romantica…"

Misaki nodded and blushed. _He read it…_

"Oh damn!! Takahashi, call that bastard novelist to come here this afternoon!! I'm gonna stop him before he inserts me in his BL books!!"

"Eehh? It's okay with me, but… why don't you call him yourself?"

"BECAUSE I'M GOING TO EXPLODE AND FORGET THAT I MUST TEACH A CLASS SOON IF I TALK WITH HIM NOW."

"…Okay." Misaki quickly searched Akihiko's number in his cell.

__

03.00 PM, still in Mitsuhashi university.

Misaki slammed his head to his desk as the bell rang. Everybody quickly went out from class, Hiroki's lecture more like hell for them though. Misaki touched his red head, the area where Hiroki threw a chalk—that supposed to aimed to that sleeping Sumi—and sighed. He then collected his things and went out from school too.

***Flashback***

"Usagi-san? Anoo… Can you come this afternoon to university?"

"_He? What is it? Aahh, do you miss me and want to see me fast—"  
_

"IT'S NOT THAT BAKA USAGI!! KAMIJYO-SENSEI ASKED ME TO CALL YOU!!!"

"_Hiroki?? Oooh, so he remembered about that manuscript…"_

"Yeah he remem—WHAT ??!! YOU KNOW THE REASON ALREADY?!"

"_Yeah, I know him too well… Fine, I will go there later."_

***End of flashback***

_Somehow, the way Usagi-san said he knew Kamijyo-sensei too well made me irritated…_ Misaki annoyingly thought to himself. Then he cursed himself after he realized what he just thought.

"Ahahaha!!! I'm not jealous!!! They are childhood friends, of course they know each other very well!!" Misaki said to himself, maybe tried to encourage himself.

Misaki moved his gaze to the street. He was waiting for Akihiko, to together come to Hiroki's office.

_I wonder what will Kamijyo-sensei do when he see Usagi-san later…_

***Misaki's wondering***

"Hiroki, I am here—"

BUGH (Sound of a book thrown to Akihiko's face)

"Take that you BAKAHIKO!!" Hiroki laughed in victory. "I'm not letting you write about me in that slut novel of yours!!"

***End of wondering***

"….Kh…" Misaki tried to hold his laugh, some people were stared at him with weird looks.

Misaki then saw a red sport car parked across the street. He didn't realize that a wide smile spread in his face when he saw the silver haired novelist came out from the car.

"Usagi-san!!" Misaki ran across the street, to the place where Akihiko stood.

It's weird. First, he saw the novelist was smiled back at him, but his expression changed suddenly. Then Akihiko ran to Misaki with a very worried face.

_What?? Why??_ Misaki frowned. _What's with that face—_

"MISAKI, WATCH OUT!!!!!"

_Eh? _Misaki then slowly move his gaze to his right side. He then heard a long honk from a car that seemed can't stop its way.

Then he felt being pushed hard by someone… then he heard a loud crash. Then everything became blank for a second.

"KYAAAA!!! THERE'S A CAR ACCIDENT!!"

"Call ambulance, quick!!!"

Misaki felt a little dizzy because his head slammed the street pretty hard after being pushed. But slowly he opened his eyes, and aware of the scene in front of his sight.

There's a crashed car and a body in pool of blood, with many people seemed panic.

Misaki's eyes began to water, and his mouth opened, with no words coming out, and his body trembled very hard. His brain kept telling him, _this is not happening…. this is not happening…_

"Hey, kid, are you okay??"

"…. San…"

"What? Ehh?"

"USAGI-SAAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**To be continued.**_

**My first cliffhanger! Well you know next will be Romantica… and will be the last chapter. I'm thinking of a new story, so I decided to end the story in the next chapter.**

**Please reviews!!! You know what the writers need!! If humans need foods and water, writers need reviews!! So please reviews!!!! XD**

**If you want the next chapter… Please…. PLEASE PLEAZE REVIEW!!! *cuddly eyes***


	5. Romantica: Conffession Part 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews!!! I'm really happy!! Those really motivate me to keep writing!! So here it is!! The last chapter!!! XD**

**Romantica Pairing**

05.00 PM, Hospital.

Misaki sat in the waiting room with Hiroki in silence, both with miserable faces. Misaki was no longer cry, but everyone still could saw stained tears on his face. Akihiko was having a surgery.

_It's all my fault… My fault…_ Misaki cried in silence.

***Flashback***

Misaki ran to the office and broke in without knocking, panted and sweated, made the professor with his assistant blinked.

"Hey!! Where's your manners?!" Hiroki yelled, before he realized that Misaki's head was bleeding and his shirt was dirty.

"Hey, what's wro—"

"USAGI-SAN!!" Misaki cried. "USAGI-SAN WAS HIT BY A CAR!!!"

Hiroki dropped his books to floor and Miyagi dropped his ciggaratte.

"W… what…?"

"HE JUST PICKED BY AN AMBULANCE FEW MINUTES AGO!!" Misaki screamed in desperate. Then he cried again. "Ka… Kamijyo-sensei… I…"

Hiroki looked to his professor with a concerned face, asking the permission. Miyagi didn't need to be explained, he knew already what he should do. He nodded.

"I'll do your jobs for today, be grateful Kamijyo!" Miyagi smirked, but then put a very serious face. "Give me the details later."

"Thank you very much, Proffessor." Hiroki smiled and bowed, before rushed with Misaki to the hospital.

"Oh!! DON'T FORGET TO GIVE MY REGARDS TO USAMI-SAN!!" Miyagi yelled again from the office room.

***End of Flashback***

Hiroki really never thought that something like this could happen. He felt really bad and guilty, pity for Misaki, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Thus he just kept in silence, with throbbing pain in his heart.

_Akihiko you idiot…_

But then Misaki broke the silence. "…my fault…"

Hiroki blinked. "What?"

"This is my fault… Usagi-san…" Misaki's eyes began to water again. "If I… didn't run recklessly like that… he wouldn't…"

Hiroki couldn't believe his ears.

"That's ridiculous!!! It's not your fault!!" Hiroki yelled. "It's an accident--"

"IT'S MY FAULT!!" Misaki cried in desperate. "He saved me!!! If it's not, then whose fault is it?!"

"It's…" Hiroki stopped. "… probably my fault… if I don't ask you to call him…"

"No…" Misaki sniffed, tried to stop his cry. "That's a pure coincidence… it's has nothing to do with Usagi-san is…" Misaki couldn't finish his sentence. Hiroki sighed in defeat.

"Takahashi…"

"I… don't want to be a burden to him…" Misaki brought his gaze to the floor. "…but I keep giving him troubles… I should have left him sooner…"

"Don't say bad things about yourself!!" Hiroki started to lose his patience. "It's not your fault!! Got it?! Nothing could go well if you said something like that!! Akihiko won't see you like this!"

_If you leave, Akihiko will…!!_

"B-but… what can I do?!" Misaki screamed. "I'M NOTHING BUT GIVING TROUBLES TO EVERYONE!! If there's anything I could do so Usagi-san cured I would do anything!! But the fact is…"

Misaki stopped and Hiroki stared at him with shock widen eyes. But then he sighed and patted Misaki's head. Hiroki recalled what did Akihiko say about Misaki a few days ago.

_Misaki… doesn't want to do anything that in everyone's way. He never wants to cause trouble for me, or anyone else. So, if anything bad happens to me, he quickly thinks that was his fault. He… always make a decision, that if anything bad happens, to walk away so he won't cause trouble even more, even it hurts himself…_

_Even it hurts himself…_

Hiroki sighed again. He could see how deep Misaki's feelings for his novelist. Misaki maybe was the only one who could sneak into Akihiko's locked cold heart. Deeply thinking of each other, never want to be a burden for each other. It reminded him with his relationship with Nowaki.

_But the diference is… the way Misaki's think is just wrong… To leave him won't bring him any happiness…_

Hiroki remembered when he was still in love with Akihiko. Actually maybe he and Misaki were similar when loving someone.

"…you love him."

Misaki's eyes widen. Slowly he moved his gaze to Hiroki.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said you love him."

Misaki blushed and flustered, still with a sad face though. "Eeeehh… It's not that you know…!! I don't know though… but I just don't want to keep causing problems to Usagi-san!! It's not like I…"

"No. I know you love him." Hiroki smiled. It's awkward for Misaki to see his teacher, especially Kamijyo the devil smiled on normal circumstances, but in this situation, he felt a little strangely relieved.

"Don't leave him Misaki."

"Eh?" Misaki blinked.

"Your heart… is very pure. I know it's a selfish request from me, since it's that bastard Usami Akihiko we're talking about… but…" Hiroki stopped a second. Misaki stared at him confusedly.

"Please stay beside him." Hiroki stared back at those surprised, pure, innocent green eyes.

Misaki's face saddened. "But I… if I bring another problem…"

"That's why I said, don't say bad things about yourself." Hiroki said again. "It will only hurt yourself."

"I'll be okay…" Misaki said again. His eyes still watered. "As long Usagi-san is not troubled…"

"If you leave him, it will trouble Akihiko more." Hiroki almost yelled, made the younger blinked. "You guys love each other right, so don't hurt each other with stupid thinking…"

Misaki blinked, then Hiroki continued.

"You know, he used to live alone. He always thinking of himself, never want anyone to come to his personal pace. You know what a big jerk he is." Hiroki laughed awkwardly. "He… is a very kind person, but he can't see how deep anyone's feelings for him. He will never notice."

_Yeah… he will never notice that I loved him before…_

"But since you came, he looks… much happier. He told me that since you came he became afraid of living alone. You have an ability to… hmmm how should I say this??" Hiroki stopped for a second, let Misaki stared at him confusedly. "Ability to… make him happy…?? Maybe it sounds cliché, but… you have become a part of Akihiko's life.

Misaki blinked. His eyes widen.

"He loves you. Very much. So don't leave him. Trust me, parting over stupid excuse only will hurt both of you." Hiroki said again, some referring to himself too. Then he stared without hesitation to Misaki's eyes.

"You have become a part of Akihiko's life."

Those words give Misaki a big realization. He kept thinking about himself. Even thought Misaki said something like don't want to be a burden to himself, it's just his thought alone. He didn't think of Akihiko's feeling towards him, because he was afraid that he was overestimated himself.

_But actually, I know… I know even thought I always didn't want to think about it…_

"Kamijyo-sensei… I'm sorry… you're right…" Misaki sniffed again. Hiroki sighed in relief.

_That he… loves me… so much… and…_

"If I ask you, do you love Akihiko, what will be your answer?"

Misaki blushed very hard.

_That actually… I love him too…_

Misaki turned his face to hide his embarrassment, and gave a weak reply, more like a whisper, but Hiroki looked very pleased with the answer.

"…yes, I do."

__

After some few minutes a very tall doctor come out from the surgery room. Misaki got a feeling he saw him before, but decided to think about it later. His first priority was Akihiko. Quickly Misaki ran to him.

"A… ano!! How's Usagi-san…?!"

"He loses many bloods, but we could manage somehow." The doctor said calmly. "Are you his relative, what happened to Usami-sensei?" He asked back with a concerned face.

"Eh? You know him?? Are you his friend?" Misaki blinked.

He laughed a little."We… knew each other. My lover is his childhood friend. I must tell him about this."

Misaki's eyes widen. _What a very very small world…_

_Now that I thought about it, he seems very nice. He is very tall too, taller than Usagi-san is and handsome. I bet many girls want to be his girlfriend…._

"So, do you know what actually really happe… Hiro-san?" The doctor cut his sentence when he saw Hiroki.

Misaki blinked and confusedly stared at both the doctor and his teacher. _Eh?_

"Nowaki…" Hiroki murmured. "That idiot is fine right?"

"Yeah, for now…" Nowaki said again. "You can see him if you want."

"Y…you guys know each other??" Misaki said again, still shocked. Somehow, Hiroki blushed and Nowaki chuckled. Misaki then remembered this tall man, he saw him few times in the flower shop.

_What a really very very small word!! Wait, did he say Nowaki…?_

"You…!! You're Kamijyo-sensei's—HMMPHH!!" Misaki's mouth covered with Hiroki's hands suddenly. Hiroki blushed very hard and gave some death glares at his student, while the doctor blinked confusedly.

"Don't say that in public!!" Hiroki yelled while flushed. Misaki nodded a little, his face was pale.

Nowaki then laughed. "So you know? Yeah, I'm his lover."

"NOWAKI!!!!"

Misaki shocked. _The devil's lover is an ANGEL!!! How could that be?! And… he's that flower guy shop too…!! WHAT A REALLY VERY VERY SUPER SMALL WORLD!!!!_

"So, do you guys want to see Usami-sensei now?" Nowaki asked again. "He still sleeping. Only one person allowed though…"

"C…can I go first?" Misaki asked Hiroki.

"Sure." Hiroki said again, Looked relieved when he saw Misaki's lightened face. After Misaki went in to the hospital room, Nowaki asked Hiroki about Misaki.

"Who is he, Hiro-san?"

"He is my student, Akihiko's freeloader in his house, and Akihiko's lover too." Hiroki blushed when he said 'lover'.

Nowaki's eyes widen. But then he smiled warmly and hugged Hiroki, made the older one blushed more and flustered.

"I-Idiot!! Not here…"

"Hiro-san, I love you."

Hiroki's face looked redder. "Ba… baka…"

__

Misaki walked slowly, his eyes were searching for some silvered hair bastard, who was found unconscious in hospital bed in the corner of the room. Akihiko looked like he slept peacefully, but his condition actually weaker than it looks. Nowaki said he loses many of bloods. Misaki really grateful thought, that he could still see Akihiko, breathing, _alive._

Anything worse could happen, for an example, he could have been die—

Misaki didn't want to think about that any longer. "Idiot…"

He take a seat near of Akihiko was, grabbed his hand softly.

"I'm sorry…" Tears began to leak out from his eyes. "I know that you are a stupid person, pushed me like that for saving me… but it looks like I'm more foolish than you are."

Misaki could only hear soft snoring from the author. He held his hand tighter. Tears fell from his face to both of his and Akihiko's hands.

_I'm not handing you over!!_

Misaki leaned to see the author's face better. He moved his hand to Akihiko's hair, moving his fingers in his hair slowly.

_Not to Takahiro, not to anyone. I won't let you go anywhere._

"U… Usagi-san…" He sniffed, he couldn't stop crying. He hated how weak he was.

_If you don't want to cause me any trouble, then stay by my side._

Soft snoring only came as the reply.

_I really don't want to hurt you. If leaving my side gets you out of that kind of situation, then I think it's for the best if you leave…_

"Usagi-san, I'm sorry…"

_What scares me the most is, losing you, Misaki…_

"I'm sorry, that I'm so selfish…"

_I don't want my beloved to be stolen away anymore!_

"Even though I only keep causing troubles, I… still want to be beside you!! That's why…"

_Misaki, I love you._

"That's why… please wake up…"

Still, no answer. Only soft snoring Misaki could hear.

"…How many times you want it, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, desperately tried to hold his cry."A hundred times? A thousand times?"

_Fall in love with me ten times, twenty times more, until you can't let go of me anymore. It's okay if that's all you do._

"I will say it over and over, again and again, until you sick and don't want to hear it anymore!!" Misaki screamed while crying, couldn't hold back any longer.

_Whatever people may say, whatever they may do… I will most certainly protect you…_

He looked at Akihiko's face with a broken hearted face.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you…!"

Tears fell to Akihiko's face, while Misaki kept screaming those words over and over. Giving all his will only to scream those words desperately.

"I love you!! I love you…!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BASTARD!!!" Misaki cried and panted. His grip in Akihiko's hand tightened.

"I will say it anytime you want!! That's why… That's why wake up!! WAKE UP!!"

With that, Misaki kissed Akihiko.

_I love you…_

__

Suddenly, Misaki realized, that he didn't hear any sound anymore. The soft snoring was stopped. Misaki then broke the kiss, and opened his eyes slowly.

Only to see Akihiko's shocked widened violet eyes.

"Mi… saki…"

Misaki's tears couldn't stop. He looked at the novelist eyes with desperate, relief, longing and happiness. Then he cried again, and couldn't stop.

"Usagi-san…!!! You're finally awake…" Misaki sobbed. "I... I'll call Kamijyo-sensei and Nowaki-san…!"

"…I… where am I…?? This is hospital??" Akihiko examined the room where he was. "I see…"

"I'm sorry." Misaki whispered. "It's all my fault."

Akihiko looked at him confusedly, but then he remembered what happened. He saved Misaki.

"You look really bad you know, crying like that…" Akihiko smiled and patted Misaki's head.

"I…It's not my fault!! If I have cried, I can't stop crying!! Ahh!!" Misaki put his hands in mouth. That sentence was…

Akihiko smirked. "Is that so?"

And then he leaned, pulled Misaki and kissed him, let the younger of them gasped.

"…mmmh…"

Misaki's shocked green eyes slowly closed and he returning the kiss.

After a few second, they broke the kiss. Akihiko smiled while Misaki blushed and flustered so badly.

"It stopped."

_That sentence was… that sentence was the first time he stole my first kiss…_

"Misaki, thank you for waking me up."

"Huh?"

"What did you do made me woke up."

Akihiko smirked and Misaki turned scarlet red.

"You kissed me—"

"NO I'M NOOOT!!!!!!" MIsaki yelled and flustered. He blushed so badly. "It's an accident!!!!!!!!!! ACCIDENT!!!!"

"In WHAT way you saw that as an ACCIDENT??" Akihiko said again.

"I-I-I-I… I was… SLIPPED!!!" Misaki screamed with a red scarlet face.

"…slipped?" Akihiko stared at him with a smug face.

"Y…Yeah!! The floor is… very… dangerous!! Too… smooth and slippery!! YEAH THAT'S IT!!!"

"Umm excuse me…" Nowaki came with a concerned face with Hiroki. "Don't yell too much… It's hospital, you know?"

"Ah!! Umm, sorry…" Misaki glared to Akihiko, still with red scarlet face.

"Ah, you're awake." Hiroki said with a relief face, but his face changed quickly, became the evil mask he usually use in class.

"This is a karma!! Now you should know you are not allowed to use person's name to your novel!"

"Yeah, I regretted it." Akihiko sighed. He know that Hiroki was actually relieved that he's okay, but the way Hiroki showed it made Akihiko a little annoyed.

"You DO?"

"Yeah, but I'll still use you…" Akihiko pointed at Misaki, "…you…" then he pointed at Nowaki, "…and you." Finally he pointed at Hiroki.

"That's not REGRET!!!!" Hiroki and Misaki yelled annoyingly at the same time, with Nowaki still trying to shush them down, reminded them that they were in a hospital (but with no result).

"Hey, this is hospital, you heard the doctor." Akihiko smirked. "You are not allowed to yelled at the patient. They are sick persons."

"YOU LOOK FINE!!" Misaki yelled.

"Calm down you two…" Nowaki almost yelled, but then sighed. "It's fine to be lovey dovey and confess to him over and over again, but this is hospital you know…"

"Huh?" Akihiko turned his face to Nowaki. "Lovey dovey? Confess?"

Misaki's face turned red once again. "A-ano… that's—"

"What?? You don't know??" Hiroki cut Misaki's sentence, Akihiko still looked confused.

"He screamed that he loves you. Over and over again and so loud. That's why we thought that you're already awake."

Akihiko's eyes widen and Misaki looked that he ready to die anytime because of embarrassment.

"Misaki said what?"

"He said—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I DON'T SAY ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misaki shut his teacher's mouth with his hands, let Hiroki yelled in muffled.

"—that he loves you over and over—" Nowaki continued Hiroki, made Misaki felt betrayal in here.

"NOWAKI-SAN!!" Misaki ran to Nowaki's place to shut his mouth, but once Misaki released his hands on Hiroki's mouth, quickly Hiroki continued.

"—and he will said it again many times you want if you wake up. LOUD." Misaki gawked at the smirked Hiroki.

"YOU ARE THE DEVIIILL!!!" He screamed in desperation while Hiroki grinned. "I am. I am Kamijyo the devil after all."

"Misaki…?"

TA-DUMPH

Akihiko stared at Misaki with full widen eyes. Misaki, couldn't bring his red poor blushed face to Akihiko, turned his face to floor. Hiroki and Nowaki, realizing the change of the air, quickly shut their mouths.

"U… Usagi-san… ano… that's just… uhh you know—"

"Is that true?"

TA-DUMPH

Even it's just a simple question, Misaki felt pressure and hope tone in that words.

TA-DUMPH

"Hey!! I told you—"

"Misaki."

TA-DUMPH

_Shit!! Someone stop my heart!! It's keep beating and won't stop…_ Misaki still can't bring himself to look at Akihiko. If there was any hole, gladly he would have jumped. Tears of embarrassment were leaking out from Misaki's closed eyes.

_What should I do? What should I do?? In this kind of situation… How do I escape this…!!_

"…Misaki."

That was a warm, lovingly, yet a harsh tone. Misaki sighed. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and brought his head to face Akihiko.

Their eyes meet. Misaki could feel shock, disbelief, unsure but also hope from Akihiko's eyes. Misaki could hear his heart still beating so fast, and weirdly hard for him to catch his breath.

"If it's true…" Weird, Misaki felt Akihiko's voice a bit shaking. "Then say it."

Hiroki and Nowaki watched them with anticipation, while Akihiko was waiting with an uncomfortable aura for Misaki's answer. Misaki averted his gaze, his cheeks were still beautifully scarlet colored. Then he opened his mouth.

"… Usagi-san, I love you." He whispered softly.

__

07.00 PM, Mitsuhashi university.

Shinobu opened the office door, only to see Miyagi was working alone. A few seconds later Miyagi realized Shinobu was standing with eyes that showed disbelief.

"What are you doing in here at this time?? And what's with that look??"

"No, it's weird to see you weren't pinning or hug your assistant." Shinobu bluntly answered.

"What's with that?" Miyagi replied, a little annoyed. "So you want to see me like that?? I thought you don't really like him."

"Of course not!" Shinobu snapped back. "Yeah, I don't really like him, but I hate it MORE when I see YOU are the one who HUGGING or PINNING him." His eyes were searching the third person, but no result.

"Where's he? Your assistant."

"Huh?" Miyagi stretched his back. "Oh, he's go to somewhere, leave all his work and let me work alone."

Shinobu gritted his teeth. "What's with that person?! If he didn't do his job, then why didn't you fire him already?!"

Miyagi sighed. "I'm just kidding… geez… His friend was hit by a car, he were in hospital right now with his student, waiting for his friend."

Shinobu's face paled suddenly. He felt his chest tightening with guilty.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

"Huh? Aww, now you become a nice person and apologizing. How cute." Miyagi smirked against the boy, made the younger's ear red with anger and embarrassment.

"You got a problem with that? Of course I apologize if I misunderstand someone's situation and say anything bad without knowing what happened." Shinobu snapped again. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm trying to act like an adult."

Miyagi's eyes widen for a sec, but Miyagi chuckled a second later, made the boy annoyed.

"WHAT?! WHY DID YOU LAUGH?!"

"I told you that no matter what happened, even after you are 35 like my age now, you will still be a brat for me." Miyagi smirked. Shinobu glared at him.

"Well… but that's one of many cute sides of you. You did make me surprise." Miyagi stood and patted Shinobu's head. "Good job young adult."

Shinobu still glared at him but his cheeks were cutely red. It's obvious that he was embarrassed more than angry.

"What the hell!! You still act like that I'm still a brat!!" He yelled.

"You are." Miyagi grinned.

"YOU OLD BAS—" Shinobu opened his mouth to protest in the same time Miyagi kissed him. Shinobu closed his eyed slowly and returning the kiss. They broke a few seconds later. Embarrassingly Shinobu averted his gaze. His hands shakingly hugged Miyagi, made the older thought again about how cute his terrorist is.

"Miyagi… I love you…"

"Yeah, I know…"

_I already know… from the start…_

__

Misaki couldn't believe his eyes. He finally decided to open his eyes, fighting all his embarrassment to see Akihiko's face. _And _he didn't believe what he saw.

For a first time of his life, Misaki was thinking that Akihiko was innocently looked like a child. His face was… looked very happy. That shocked violet eyes showed pure happiness, without any lust. His smile looked very innocently relieved and happy.

And what make it weirder, Misaki found himself, despite the fact that he was very embarrassed too, _he was very, truly really happy to see Akihiko's happiness._

Realizing the change of air once again, Hiroki smiled and quietly with Nowaki quit the room, let the green eyed student and the novelist alone in the hospital room.

__

"Are they going to be okay?" Nowaki asked Hiroki, after some minutes he took a walk in front of hospital with Hiroki and leave Misaki and Akihiko alone.

"Of course they are." Hiroki replied. He smiled without he realized. "They maybe should be together forever for their happiness, they just already tied each other. Takahashi was knotted with that Bakahiko unfortunately…"

"… Is that so…" Nowaki then smiled too, gave a little sigh of relief.

"The moon is very beautiful tonight." Nowaki said again. Hiroki blushed somehow.

"Hiro-san… don't you think we should be together forever too? For our happiness?"

Hiroki turned red tomato in a second.

"Wha… What are you saying, you Idiot!! We have nothing to do with their—"

"But I want to. I love you too much, it can't be helped…"

Then Nowaki kissed Hiroki softly and yet so passionately. After some time durations of shock, embarrassment and secret happiness, Hiroki broke it a few seconds later.

"IDIOT!! This is opened place, what if we seen…" Hiroki snapped, his cheeks still blushing cutely.

Nowaki chuckled. He checked if there's anyone. When he saw no one, he hugged Hiroki tight, made the older flustered quickly.

"You IDIOT BRAT!! Did you hear what I just said—"

"What's your answer?" Nowaki softly whispered in Hiroki's ear, tickled Hiroki's redden ear with a warm voice.

"… are you an idiot… do you think we should be separated… there's… no reason…for that…" Hiroki mumbled back embarrassingly.

_I can't do anything… without him…_

Satisfied with the answer, Nowaki closed the gap between their lips once again. This time, Hiroki give in.

_I'd be nothing without Nowaki._

__

Misaki still stared at Akihiko with disbelief and embarrassment, and so did Akihiko. That happiness what was melting him. The happiness Akihiko showed brought another warmness and happiness on Misaki's heart. Misaki couldn't help himself.

"… Misaki…" Akihiko whispered. Misaki felt more happiness within Akihiko's word and his own heart.

_This… embarrassing, weird, but yet so warm and lovingly feelings… what a wonderful feeling it is…_

Still embarrassed, but Misaki successfully brought himself to near Akihiko.

Misaki voiced "Usagi-san, I—"

And cut quickly with Akihiko's lips. Misaki still didn't realize what was happened until he felt Akihiko's arms hugged him tighter, only to close the gap between their bodies more. Misaki felt it's not just his face, but all entire of his body was hot, blushing red brightly. Misaki broke their kiss for catch his breath and in a second Akihiko close his mouth again.

"U-Usa—mmmph… mmmhh…. Hah…"

He broke the kiss again, and again Akihiko closed it again. After a few seconds of tongue battling, Misaki broke again, looked really needed air for breath. And finally, Akihiko stopped in the third time Misaki broke. Both gasped for breath, panted for air.

"Usagi-san you idiot… hah… I'm a human, and I need to breath…"

Akihiko didn't reply, instead he hugged Misaki again, tight, made the younger embarrassed and confused.

"_I love you." He said those words again._

"_Shut up!! Stop saying the same things over and over again!! Saying it a lot doesn't mean it'll amount to something good!!"_

"_You're wrong." He smirked. "Only by saying it… does it make it deeper…"_

Misaki's eyes widen and gave a small shocked voice out from his mouth when he felt warm tears wet his shoulder.

"U… Usagi-san… are you crying?"

"Why do you always do things that make me happy?"

Those words gave Misaki a beam of secret happiness. "Usagi-san…"

_It does make it deeper… when I see you happy… now I understand. The meanings of those three words…_

"Could you say it again Misaki?" Akihiko whispered softly. Misaki hesitated one second, he blushed and embarrassed, but quickly replied.

"I love you, Usagi-san."

And after that, Misaki kissed him.

__

Two months later, Akihiko's apartment.

Misaki broke the door of Akihiko's bedroom and yelled instantly while showed him the newest book of Junai Romantica.

"WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLE!!! HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE MY NAME WITHOUT MY PERMISSI…on…"

Misaki's expression changed and gulped when he realized he just disturbed a demon's slumber—Yup, Akihiko is really bad when he just woke up—and seeing killing aura from a pair of eyes.

"….. Umm, sorry to disturb!! Hahaha, I gotta go…to school…"

Misaki sighed in despair when he felt a hand reach his shirt, pulled him back to bed, and being pinned by the mighty landlord of his Usami Akihiko aka Usagi-san. Well, he's blushed at this rate.

"… You really like to be fondled by me huh…" Akihiko said, irritated.

"LIKE TO BE FONDLED IN YOUR ASS!!" Misaki shouted, embarrassed. "I DON'T!"

"Then why do you keep disturbing my sleep, even though you know it well that I'm really bad when I get disturbed in my sleep??"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP USING MY NAME EVEN THOUGH I DON'T GIVE PERMISSION?!"

"…Because I want to."

_THIS BASTARD I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL HIM SOMEDAY!!_ Misaki yelled in his brain.

Akihiko was about to open Misaki's pants when Aikawa suddenly rushed to Akihiko's bedroom.

"Usami-sensei, sorry for disturbing your fun, but WHERE'S THE MANUSCRIPT?!"

Akihiko turned his head annoyingly to Aikawa while Misaki sighed in relief.

_You're my savior Aikawa-san!!!_

"It's on my table." Akihiko replied Aikawa.

"Okay!" Aikawa smiled. "I'm gonna search for it, you may back to your last activity."

Akihiko smirked, and Misaki hold his breath with pure shock.

_Aikawa-san you're a TRAITOR!!!!_ He cried in his brain while Akihiko's hand traveled to Misaki's body again.

"U-Usagi-san!!! At least let Aikawa-san go first!!" Misaki shouted panicked.

"Awww, Misaki-kun, I won't bother…." Aikawa giggled. READ= Moe fan girl SWITCH ON.

"She said she won't bother." With that, Akihiko continue to molest Misaki.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Misaki yelled and blushed at the same time. His hand tried to reach something to throw to Akihiko. _Ah, gotcha._

Akihiko's eyes widen as a big stuffed bear thrown to him, made him released his grip on Misaki. Misaki wouldn't let the chance to escape fly away. Quickly he ran down stairs from Akihiko's room, made the older man sighed annoyingly while holding Suzuki-san and let Aikawa yelled with disappointment.

Misaki wore his bag and jacket on and get ready to school. Akihiko walked down the stairs and sit in the couch, hugging Suzuki-san.

"Misaki, do you have any part time job today?"

"Hmm? No. Why?"

"Then let's go for a dinner." Akihiko smirked. "Or should I say it date."

Misaki blushed. "Ba… baka!"

"So what's your answer? Okay?? Thank you very much. Then be ready at five later."

"HEY I'M NOT DECIDE IT YET!!"

Misaki sighed. He is Usami Akihiko after all, why should he bother fought?

Misaki was ready to opened the door when Akihiko's voice suddenly tickle his left ear.

"So? Where's the good bye kiss?"

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO DO THAT." Misaki snapped.

"What?? You kissed me two months ago—"

"IT"S AN ACCIDENT!!!!!!!!"

"Fine." Akihiko annoyingly sighed. "Then say it instead."

"Say what?"

"Those words."

"What words?" Misaki began to sweat.

"Those words you promise you will say it over and over again until I'm sick of hearing it." Akihiko grinned. Misaki blushed.

"Ahh… LOOK AT THE TIME!! I'M GOING TO LATE FOR SCHOOL!! GOOD BYE!!"

With that Misaki dashed, and closed the door in front of Akihiko's face. Akihiko sighed sadly. "What's with that?"

Misaki, still in front of the door he closed, with blushed face mumbled those words softly.

"I love you… Idiot." And with that he ran to school.

Akihiko, in the other way of the door, smiled to himself. "Who's the idiot now? I could hear you."

He walked and bump himself into the couch, while hugging Suzuki-san, he grinned.

"Misaki… I'm going to make love with you tonight. Just wait."

_**The end.**_

**And It's finisheeeddd!!!! YAAAAAYYY!!! Please tell me what you think. Reviews really are motivating me, so please review!! I'm thinking of a new story, so if you do like my stories and looking forward to my new stories, please REVIEW!! PLEASE!! If you do, I'm going to make it ASAP XD**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support!!**

**~Junjou-is-pureheart**


End file.
